Twilight with Jasper
by Zednah
Summary: The story of "twilight" but Bella falls for Jasper instead of Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Who are they?

I was going to miss Phoenix, the sun the heat and my mother, but she

and her new husband Phill is going on the road so I'm going to stay

with my dad in Forks Washington, the rainiest city in the United states.

I funny was enough was not going to miss any friends or any boyfriend.

I landed at the airport hours later. Charlie, my dad who is the towns chief of police picked me up in his cruiser, people starred and I didn't like the attention.

I arrived on a Saturday so I had a few days to settle in to my new room or

more like old room I had spent two weeks every summer with my dad

but it had been years .It was in the middle of the semester so because

of it it was not going to be easy to just blend in especially not in a small town like this.

"I have a present for you" Charlie said as he pulled up in front of the house

"What is it? I asked

"See the truck over there?"

"Wait what?" I was stunned I looked over at the old truck parked a bit from the house.

"Well you know so you can get to school" He said sounding modest

"Oh my god! Char..dad seriously I could by my own car , you shouldn't have spent any money on me" I said and got out of the car

"Well I hardly did Its not exactly shining as you can see" He said as he got out.

"Well thanks a lot dad, its perfect"

"Don't mention it" He said and looked down before walking in to the house.

I did wish that school would have started right away, the buildup got me nervous.

I spent the rest of the day packing up and organizing then for dinner Charlie

took me to one of the diners in town,we used to go there all the time when I was a kid.

The next morning I woke up by voices downstairs. I got dressed and walked down to

see what it had come back from his fishing trip his friend Billy Black.

"Hey Bells you remember Billy?" I did the friend in a the wheelchair

"Yeah hey" I said

"Hello Bella good to see you It's been a while" He said with a smile

"Oh and his son Jacob" Charlie said and then moved , I expected to see a little kid

but instead I saw young teenager that was a good bit taller than me.

"Hi" He said and waved shyly

"Hey" I responded.

"Well son we better be on our way" Billy told Jacob

"Bye Bella" Jacob said

"Oh yes, bye Bella" Billy said in a teasing voice

"Bye you two" Charlie said as he closed the door behind them.

The Sunday moved slowly after lunch I decided to take trip in my truck to see town

but mainly to remind myself of where the school was. At dinner I tried to do my

best with the fish Charlie had catched that morning I was thankfull that my fun and wild

mother had taught me some basics.

Then it was finally Monday Charlie had already left for work when I got in to the kitchen for my cereal breakfast. I had dressed casually and hoped that I wasn't going to stick out.

My truck was not fast at all but I made in perfect time before the bell rang.

In my first class I sat next to a girl named Jessica I was happy that she was so

nice to me and showed me around because to walk around like a confused weirdo was not

on the top of my list on the first day. When I had English another girl took over her name was Angela she was more quiet and didn't talk as much as Jessica did wich I preferred.

"Hey, You are Isabella Swan" A guy said as Angela and I was walking to lunch.

"Just Bella"  
"Ok Bella, I'm Eric I work for the school paper I am the eyes and ears of this place"

"Nice" I said and looked down at the floor.

"'Police chief's daughter returns' front page!" My stomach flipped.

"Please don't" I said trying my best to hide the panic

"Well ok if you say so" He said and opened the door for me.

The cafeteria was smaller then at my last school but it made sense since the school was smaller then my last one.I spotted Jessica straight away she was the only one wearing pink in the enire cafeteria she sat next to a blonde guy with a round face and dimples.

Eric Angela and I grabbed some food and sat down next to them.

"Hey Mike this is Bella,Mike,Bella,Bella,Mike"Eric introduced us

"Hi" he said Sounding surprised

"Hi" I said and sat down

"I'm trying to come up with something new for the news paper but everything has been done" Eric said

"Yeah I guess we could go for teen drinking again" Angela said apparently she worked for the paper too. They all came with different ideas and I felt like I didn't wanna seem boring.

"How about drugs or eating disorders?" The table got quiet

"Well that's new" Eric said they all nodded

"Well I want to have a fashion column where I can give advise" Jessica said

"Sorry baby is never gonna happen" Eric said and gave her a face.

I looked around the cafeteria to see the different people, emos

popular girls,popular guys, Jocks , videogame lovers and others I wasn't sure off.

The table where I sat seemed to be the only one that was mixed then I saw another one.

My jaw dropped ,at a table furthest from where I was sat a group of teenagers that looked like they could be in college. But that wasn't the reason my jaw dropped it was because of how unbelievably beautiful they all were.

"Who are they?" I asked without taking my eyes of them

"The Cullens" Angela said . Jessica made a noise next to me.

"They are something aren't they" She said

"They moved down here from Alaska a few years ago" Angela continued

"Yeah they are adopted or like foster kids to Dr Cullen and his wife but what's so funny

is that their so called dad is barely thirty" Jessica said with a tone in her voice

"They keep to them self, there quiet and never socialite with anybody except each other."

Angela filled in . They really looked like they didn't belong here they where too dazzling.

"The blonde girl that's Rosalie and the big guy with dark hair is her boyfriend Emmet" She continued.  
"Wait boyfriend?" I asked

"Yeah I know right so weird!" Jessica gasped right in my ear. Jessica continued

"Then there is Alice , don't look at her she gives you this weird look sometimes

and then their is Edward , totally gorgeous and perfect" Jessica sounded different now.

"Then there is Jasper , he is the brother to Rosalie the blonde , but he gets sick a lot."

"How great to be the 'son' of a doctor then" Eric said with great sarcasm.

"But I think its more something in his head, like he stays away from people

as much as he can and he barely looks anybody , I think he is germophobic.

Dr Cullen had some sort of a talk with the principal that teachers should never touch him."

"They're different" Angela finally filled in.

My next class was biology, Mike had biology as well and gladly walked with me to class.

"Hey Mr Molina this is Bella Swan" He said when we walked through the door

"Hey Miss Swan, here is your stuff" He said. Every body was looking at me.

"Thanks" I said. I wanted to sit down now

"Everybody already got a lab partner but there is a seat for you in the back next to Jasper"

I couldn't believe I didn't see him the second I walked in, there in the back sat the most

attractive guy I had ever laid eyes was just as breathtakingly beautiful as his siblings.

His blonde medium long hair waved in to what almost looked like curls his face was soft

with cheekbones and full lips. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a cardigan over it.

"Have a seat" Mr Molina said. I realized I had been starring and then started to walk

over to the empty seat. He didn't look at me but the rest of the class just

sat there without moving like a statue. I walked around him and sat down closest

to the wall.

"Today we are going to study flatworms" Mr Molina said and the class was forced to move their attention to him. He kept talking but I didn't pay much attention I sat an glanced

at the boy that sat next to me. I was convinced he was pure perfection of male beauty.

I couldn't help but to notice that it really looked like he was not breathing occasionally

he would make a small movement proving to me he was _not_ a statue but his chest never seemed to move a inch. Class was all of a sudden over and he got up and left with quiet

soft movements still never looking at me. I walked across the parking lot towards my

car when Jessica came from nowhere and started asking me questions.

"So how was your first day?

"Great" I said Then I saw Angela and Mike with her wich made me feel more at ease.

"I know its not Arizona but its cool to right?" She asked

"Yeah sure" I told her . It was almost like she wanted my approval. Then I saw the Cullens standing on the other side of the lot. The where all surrounding Jasper and talking to him

my stomach flipped when Alice and Rosalie glared at me and then back at him.

"Huh look the lost Cullen was here after all" Angela said after she saw what I was looking at.

"Why are they looking over here!?" Jessica said so others students could hear, including them.

They where staring at her for a second then they all starred at me before looking back

at Jasper. Oh god I had upset him but he seemed so normal in class definitely not

someone who needed that.

"Yeah they are looking more weird then normal" Angela said.

"Oh my god yes! Bella sat next to Japer in bio" Mike blabbed out

"No, way" Angela said with a smile

"Oh my god ,you broke the rules if his personal space, are they comforting him?!"Jessica said and Cullens gave me a last look and then quickly got in to their cars.

"He seemed normal in class ,he didn't cry or run out our anything" I said the best I could

without cracking my voice as they drove away.

"Well you made an impression" Mike said

"Yeah bye ,see you tomorrow" I said and jumped in to my truck.

I made it home and got upstairs to my room before I bursted out crying.

I knew this was a conversation I could not have with Charlie so after a

hour of crying I called my mom.I explained what had happen and then started crying again

this was exactly my biggest fear on my first day. Mom told everything that I needed to

hear for the next two hours and then I felt better and could get to my first homework.

Jasper was all I had on my mind his eyes as he looked at me across the parking lot had

been a a bit sad and got back from work and I made him dinner all

I could eat was an apple when Charlie asked me about it I lied and said that I had already eaten.

The next morning I got to school early the first class was gym and we played badminton.

Poor Mike had to do everything since I kept missing. The day went by slowly, I just

wanted it to be lunch so I could apologize to Jasper for my behavior yesterday.

I sat impatiently not being able to eat then door opened and they walked in.

Alice danced in first then Rosalie and Emmet followed by Edward no Jasper.

I turned and forced the food down my rest of the week was complete hell,

Jasper was never seen anywhere and people started talking about that incident in bio.

Jessica, Mike and the others just joked around and said that Jasper had never been away from school this long and laughed saying things like 'good riddance' . I could never laugh with them for everyday that whent by I felt worse. But it was nothing compared to what happened that

Friday after dinner with sat watching sport when it turned to break.

"So I heard about the Cullen kid" He said and looked at me

"How?" I said quietly

"Well the whole town is talking about it" He said and looked back at the tv

"Oh" Was all I could say. It took everything I had inside not to cry again.

"Don't worry about it Bells is not your fault apparently the kid has had issues for years. He

was home schooled before, they were not sure he was going to start at all ." He said.

I felt better.

"Is he coming back?"

"I have no idea , but I heard that Dr Cullen and his wife had a talk with the principle"

"Oh" I said and put my knees under my chin.

"Like I said don't worry could have been anybody" He said .

I was surprised of how his words really helped me. The next day I was back on the phone

with mom and I was proud of my self for not crying again.

Jasper didn't return for the entire next week either. Everybody had quickly moved

and the girls was starting to talk about prom even though it was over a month away.

Everybody seemed friendly to me and the guys were almost to friendly.

The week past by and I was happy that non of the Cullens had glared at me

rumors said that the Cullens parents were mad at Mr Molina and not me.

It was Monday again I barely made it through the doors before Jessica was in my face.

"Hey,'crybaby' is back!" she was bouncing in front of me."crybaby "was Jaspers new felt like a rock fell of my shoulders.

"What?"I whispered

"Yeah I know!Some of they guys betted wheter we were ever gonna see him again! Mike

is a little upset 'cause he just lost twenty dollars "She blabbered. It didn't bother me that they had betted on my misfortune and I had never been happier that someone had lost money.

He was _here._ As we walked to our first class people were looking at me more then usual.

In the cafeteria I ate more then I had in a week I was looking forward to not have to lie

next time my mom asked if I ate properly.

"Here they come" Jessica whispered to me through her teeth. I turned.

Rosalie walked in first she was holding a red apple in her hand Emmet took the other

and the walked over to their table,then there he was ,dresses from tip to toe in

all white he looked like an held his hand and guided him forward pass the

tables with a encouraging smile his face was unreadable and blank but his eyes were glowing.

Then Edward walked on behind them he looked at everybody in the cafeteria with suspicion

and then turned to look at Jessica, it was like he could read everybody's thoughts.

I looked away and then started eating again I was afraid that they would all be looking at me.

After lunch it was time for bio again, after two weeks It was finally over but I had

to talk to him somehow. I walked with Mike through the door to bio and we both stopped.

There in the back he sat and to my big surprise actually looked at me.

"Lets take our seat shall we, there is not going to be any problems" Mr Molina said.

Everybody including Mr Molina starred at me as I took my seat. I tried my best to look

cool but my heart was beating and my hands started to sweat. Mr Molina took one last glance at us before he started the class.

"Today we are going to look at root cells through microscopes and the partners that

got it right is going to win a golden onion, so start" He tossed me a look and

looked like he wanted to come over since he saw I was terrified looked

away from his face and I realized I wasn't suddenly a calm feeling

came over me , my heart beated slower and I could breath normal again. Jasper turned to me His eyes look like shiny gold.

"Hello" he said in a soft voice.

"Hi" I responded calmly

"I'm Jasper Hale , I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable last time" He said slowly

"Its ok,I'm the one that's sorry I never meant to push your personal space" I said quick

"I promise you it's ok , shall we?" He said and nodded at the microscope. I heard a southern

touch in his accent. But I thought Angela said that they were from Alaska.

"Its prophase" I said "You wanna look? " I pushed the microscope to him. He looked

and nodded. Then we did the same thing again" Its Metaphases" I said he looked

and nodded .I thought that he was just shy but again it looked like he wasn't breathing.

"We have a winner, and the winner is , Jasper and Bella" Mr Molina said and look like

he wasn't sure he had pronounced our names smirked at me again and we

walked up to receive our took the onion from Mr Molinas hands and then

gave it to me.

The entire class looked at us like we where a defying moment in the season finally of

their favorite show.

"You don't want it?I asked him

"No, you take it " He said and then walked out the classroom as the bell rang.

"It talks" Mike said with honest surprise. I held on to the onion as I walked back to my truck.

Mike filled Jessica and Angela in on what had happen.I saw them again standing

like they had that other Monday but this time they looked a lot more relaxed.

Alice stood arm in arm with Jasper whispering something in his ear then she smiled at me.

I was completely stunned.

"Wait did she smile at you?" Jessica said and turned away from them starring at me

"I have never seen her smile before" Angela said

"No one has ever seen any of them smile before" Jessica gasped. Jasper looked

at the onion in my hand and then he gave me a small smirk. I felt a rush of relief.

"Bye see you tomorrow" I said to Jessica and the others that barely noticed i left.

I opened the door and tossed in my backpack and then put the onion next to it then

I turned to take one last glance at him before i got in. He was talking to Rosalie , then

I saw Alice looking around the parking lot in stress almost panic .I barley took notice

before I saw something in the corner of my eye it was big and fast and moving towards me.

The car turned in high speed and went around coming right at me ,I was paralyzed.

Jasper was by my side, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. The car slammed in to the truck's door where I had just stood and the window shattered. I laid down on the pavement

and Jasper was gone then everything went the next moment I was put inside a ambulance. People where standing all around me in shock but not one of them was a Cullen.

The driver in the car was Tyler one of Mike's friends. He sat in the bed next to me

getting checked out by a nurse he apologized for the tenth time when Charlie came in.

"Bella!"

"I'm fine dad , nothing is broken"

"Is she ok?" He asked the nurse

"An ambulance was very unnecessary" I told him trying to look as strong as I could.

"I heard that I was requested" I clear soft voice said behind me

"Oh, Dr Cullen" Charlie said looking at someone . My stomach flipped. " _Dr Cullen!"_

"Charlie" He said to him and then turned to me."So this is Isabella". He was just as beautiful

as the others, he was tall like Emmet and his hair was blonde like Rosalie's.

"Bella" I said looking down at the floor. He was to young to be anybody's dad.

Most attractive doctor I had ever seen, not even on tv had I seen someone with a face like his.

"Bella look here" He said softly. I looked up and he put a light in my eye.

"Is she ok?" Charlie asked with fingers across his mustache.

" Just some rest and she will be just fine" He said and looked at Charlie.

Then there was four seconds of awkward silence.

"So how is your kid doing? " _Damn it Charlie!"_

"He is just fine thank you, he had a little thing with himself but he got back to school today"  
Dr Cullen didn't look like a dad but he sounded exactly like one.  
"Good to hear "Charlie said. I felt like I had to mention him as well.

"Yeah actually I would have been crushed if it weren't for him, he saved me"

" _Saved_ you?" Charlie asked . Dr Cullen looked at me with a new look on his face.

"I was standing there and then he flew across the parking lot and pulled me away" I continued.

"Well your boy is a hero then!" Charlie said enthusiastically. Dr Cullen looked distant and then

smiled at Charlie in a way that seemed a bit forced.

"Bella, Charlie" He nodded and walked away.

In the car back home I spent the entire time convincing my mom that I was fine.

Charlie parked the car in front of the house and we got out.

"No mom ,yes I will call you, I know, love you too ,bye" I hung up. Charlie

walked pass me and rolled his eyes with a playful smirk he walked up to the door.

"Well that's your mother, she always knows how to worry" He said.

"Bella"I voice said behind me.I turned around and saw was standing next to a black Mercedes .I looked over at Charlie who just nodded and walked in to the house.

I turned to Jasper again , he walked to me, with the wind blowing

in his hair and his hand in his pockets on his coat it looked like a Valentine's Day commercial.

He stopped about five feet away from me and then put his hands behind his back.

"Hi" He said and swallowed

"Hi" I said surprised I could even talk at all.

"I just wanted to see you, to make sure you where ok" He said carefully.

"Oh thanks" I said and blushed "Thank you for saving me, I don't know how you got to me so

fast but it doesn't matter" When i looked up at him he looked pleased.

"Well it was an honor "The way he said it made me feel like it had been an honor .

Him here looking so beautiful and perfect with the wind blowing put me in a spell.

I wanted this moment to last forever but I knew it couldn't.

"I should be on my way, I will see you tomorrow" He gave a small nod and turned.

"Yes see you tomorrow" I said and watched him get in to the car and drive way.

The second I walked in to the house.

"Well he seems like an all right guy, maybe a little to old for you though" Charlie said It was obvious he had looked through the window.

"He is a sophomore dad, like me" I told him and walked pass him in to the kitchen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Cold

The next morning I woke up going through everything that had happened in detail.

I tripped on the last step down the stairs and was surprised to see Charlie in the kitchen.

"Hi what are you doing here?"

"I thought I drive you to school today, your truck is getting new tires and stuff so.."

"Yeah , thanks" I walked pass him and got a bowl of cereal as usual. I was nearly finished

when I glanced out the window to look at where Jasper had parked yesterday. I dropped

my spoon in to the bowl 'cause there it was again! Or was it? I looked closely and it _was_

the same car parked in the same spot as yesterday. There was a knock on the door.

Charlie looked at me and then got up to answer it. _Could this be?_ I got up right behind him.

Charlie opened the door and there he was pure perfection.

"Hello Sir, I thought I should introduce myself I'm Jasper Hale , I like to drive your

daughter to school today" My heart dropped Then he looked at turned

"Well uhm yeah sure, well I guess you don't need me"

I turned around and looked for my door was still opened and they both looked at me.

"Oh Its there " Charlie said and pointed. I ran over and took it "And I put the onion in the fridge" He said and smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"I tell you later" I told him and got out the door and closed it it was just us now.

"Hi" I said

"Hi" Jasper responded with a smile .I lost strength in my knees ,I had never

seen him smile before.

"Oh let me help you up" He grabbed me with one arm and easily lifted me up.

 _"Was he glad to see me?"_

"Thanks , I'm clumsy" I said and blushed. He walked me to the car and opened the

door for me I got in and he closed it quietly. The car was brand new, It had that classic

new car smell he opened his door and got were already on our way when I looked up.

"This is nice of you "I said looking down at my lap

"Oh don't mention it ,I knew you were not driving your truck today so I wanted to offer you

a ride in my car" _This was his car?_ Here I thought it was his dads car he had borrowed.

I didn't wanna sound corny to thank him again so I gave him a shy I knew it we where around the corner from school his Mercedes had gon a lot faster then my truck.

He turned and drove up on the parking lot he parked in the middle of were the rest of the Cullens parked and where Jessica and the others were heart started beating faster.

"Oh .My. God!" Angela said with a huge grin. The others turned to see what she was looking at

and their faces just dropped as Jasper got out of the car and walked around to open the door

for me.I grabbed my backpack and made small silent prayer, the door opened and I got out.

"Thanks" I said. Everybody starred now.

"You're welcome"

"Hi Bella" Jessica said slowly not looking at me at all

"I will see you later" He said and looked in to my eyes and then politely nodded to the others.

"See you later" I said. He walked over to the other Cullens and they walked in to the school.

"What the hell!?" Jessica bursted out when they were out of sight.

"I know , he just showed up at my house and offered me a ride since my truck is getting fixed"

The others didn't say anything and we walked quietly in to school before the bell rang.

I had a feeling the girls were jealous and Mike seemed frustrated maybe he wished he had

thought of entire day I got asked about the almost accident but no one had seen Jasper

at all. If he had not confirmed saying "It was an honor" I would have thought it was a dream after English I walked with Mike back to my locker Angela had left to talk to Eric.

"So uhm" He started

"Yeah?"

"You and uh Cullen huh?" I just shrugg my shoulders" I kinda don't like it"

"What do you mean 'don't like it?"

"I don't like you with him ,or any of them" He said looking straight at me

"You are serious?" I got upset. _"The most beautiful person on this planet had_

 _just saved my life! If it had not been for him I would not be standing here listening to_

 _this crap at all"_ I bit my lip to not to say it out loud.  
"I just tought I should talk to you before something started between you two"

"Uhm well it's to late it has started" I said and walked by him.

Then In the hallwayI saw Rosalie and Emmet, Rosalie looked at me like I was an insect.

I turned and was actually glad when I found Jessica.

"So do you think I should ask Mike to go to prom?" She asked me and Angela

"Well does he like you?"Angela asked and Jessica gave her a look

"You should go for it" I said

Later at lunch Jessica sat as far away from Mike as she could I guessed that things had not

gone well. Lastly I put a apple on my tray and started walking towards the table.

"So you like apples?" Jasper asked behind me. I span around and dropped the apple. I looked

around on the floor to find it and then I saw it in his hands.

"Here you go " He said and put it back.I had not seen was he was wearing in the car in the morning since he had his coat was wearing dark jeans and a simple dark was more muscular built then I first had tought and I Immidetly got more attrected to him.

"I just wanted to ask if I was driving you home after school?"He asked. _God he has a great neck_

"Uhm yes sure if you want to?" I looked down at the apple

"I do" He said and smirked at me. My heart dropped ,he walked back to the other Cullens.

Half of the cafeteria was starring at me but no one of them was starring like Jessica.

"That's really weird " Tyler said and shook his head

"Yeah ,He stays away for two weeks and now he's all friendly and stuff" Eric filled in

"What did he want?" Jessica asked eager

"He just asked if he could drive me home and I said yes" Mike looked even more

frustrated now then before.

After school was over Angela and I listened to Jessica talk on and on about

what had happened with her and Mike then she got dead quiet when she saw Jasper.

"Bye" I said and rushed. Not only to get away from Jessica but to get closer to him.

"Ready to go?" he asked like he already knew my answer.

"Yes" I said . He open the door for me and I got in. I turned to put on the seatbelt and saw that

he was already wearing his." _Wow he is fast"_.He drove away and for the first mile we sat in

silence. I could never get used to how beatiful he was,he looked just as perfect in profile.

How could any girl in our school even look at someone else when pure beauty like this

walked among them? Atleast Jessica had a thing for Edward. I broke the silence

"Well I had a talk with a friend today"I started slowly  
"Ok"He said and looked at me. His beautiful eyes made it harder to continue. I looked down.

"And he kinda said that he didn't like me being around you and that he wanted

to say something before antything started"I looked up at his face he looked at the road

now a bit distant then I continued" I said that something had already started

and then I saw Rosalie and she looked at me like I was a bug "I looked at him again.

"Well Rosalie feels like ,she wants to put a end to this before it begins but

I don't listen to her advice." He said and seemed lighter now

"Ok" I said enchanted by the way he had said " _this"_ meaning us.

"I only listen to my other sister Alice she always.." He said and then smiled

"She always what"? I said curios

"Has a good hunch, on how things will turn out" he said. I felt like I had missed something,

"She don't hate me?" I asked

"No one hates you , Its like you said said something has already started they just have to get used to that" He said and slowed down the car we were at my house felt the same.

He got out and opened the door for me I got up and he closed it behind me.

"So I see you tomorrow "He said

"Yes see you tomorrow "I responded . He floated back in to the car and drove away.

He had had such a presence It took a while before I realize he was gone.

I turned to the house and in front of it stood my old truck with new tires.

I walked up to it and put my fingers at the big dent where Tylers car had hit .

It was all real and it had all really happened.

The next morning I was happy to be reunited with the truck again.

I was driving a bit slower because of the pouring rain that splattered on my window.

I had told Charlie about the onion and he was happy that Jasper and I got along

great now. The rain was still poring when I opened the door to get out ,I was ready for

the cold and wet but didn't feel anything. I looked up and above me was a blue umbrella.

"Morning".

"Morning" I said and turned around and was happy it was outfit matched the umbrella perfectly. He looked at me with a tiny smirk and glowing eyes. I was

so taken by it I didn't remember how to smile back.I closed the door and then we started walking towards the school.

"Have you waited?" I asked

"Yes, not long" we said over the rain.

"Isn't it cold?" I asked , he just smirked

"The cold never bother me"

We got inside and he shook the umbrella.

"Thanks, you are a real gentleman" I said and blushed

"You have now idea" He said and for a sec looked like he wanted to say something else

but then he walked away.

Classes went by slowly I just wanted to get to lunch as quick as possible so I could

see Jasper again. Finally it was time I walked faster then normal, I had just walked in

when Tyler was in my face.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi" I said and tried to look pass him

"Well uhm I know that prom is like a month away but I you know don't have plans with

anyone ,so" I didn't pay attention to what he said. " _Wait what!?"_

"Uhm I don't like to dance" I said and saw Mike standing next to him now trying to hide a smile. A walked away from the awkward situation Tyler looked mortified but I didn't wanna

think about it so I got a trey of food and headed for the table. Jessica was never hard

to spot as usual she was the only one wearing a bright color.I walked towards her and then

I saw him. He sat by him self at a table away from the others. His face lit up a bit and rose up in a posture .He was waiting for _me_? I walked by Jessica and the others and sat down next o him obviosly a bunch of people starred and I wish this was a bigger school.

"Hello ,I'm glad you joined me" He said with honesty in his voice.

"Of Corse" I responded. Did he really think I would diss him!?

"No apple today?" He asked and looked at my tray

"Uhm no, I just seem to drop them" I said and started watched me carefully

with his glowing eyes I could see that he was struggling with something.

"So you uhm, wanted to sit with me today?" I asked him

"Yes" He answered and looked down at the food he hadn't touched. It was the first time

I had seen him actually cute.I glanced over at the table behind us , His family looked at us all

scared , confused and worried except Alice.

"Don't worry about them" He told me

"They hate me" I said and turn to look at him ,he had stared to nibble on a baby carrot. _CUTE!_

I couldn't keep my eyes of his perfect lips.

"Edward finds you hard to read" He said and almost chuckled. The sound put me in a daze.

"They are just afraid that something were to happen" he continued and then looked down

like he had said too much.

"What do you mean happen?" I asked. He just looked up and changed the subject.

"So was that Tyler guy bothering you?" He asked

"Uhm no" I shook my head

"So you don't like to dance" He said looking a bit disappointed.

"No I kinda don't, wait you heard that!?" I said ,he just nodded." Wow you got great hearing"

"I do" He said. Then I started thinking.

"And you are _very_ fast, which requires energy but you barely eat" I was thinking out loud.

Jaspers eyes got wider and swallowed hard.

"You are diffrent are you, I mean you and your family, are they fast too?" I almost whispered

"Yes" He said , His face was impossible to read almost looked like he wanted me to

figure something out.

"Have you always been different?

"No" He said and a tiny bit of sadness flashed by his eyes. I felt like I was on to something.

"Dr Cullen and his wife are they also different?"  
"Yes" He said a bit easier now.

"So Dr Cullen and his wife took you in because you are different like he and his wife is?"

"Yes" He said and smirked this time.

"huh" I said and looked around to make sure no one had listened. What the hell had we

been touched up on ? I wasn't sure myself but somehow it explained a lot.

"It looks like you are done here" Rosalie said right behind us."You are not going to eat any more are you" She continued, Jasper looked up at her.

"Rosalie,dont" His face was stone. She barely responded before the others joined us.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else" Emmet said in a deep voice

"No , not necessary I just have to take her somewhere else, shall we" she grabbed Rosalie's arm with both hands.

"But" She started

"No" Jasper said. Then they all whispered to each other, at first I thought It was another language then I realized it was English just very fast. Rosalie gave me a last look and

then left. Jasper got up and he was grabbed by Emmet and Edward he looked at me with great

pain in his eyes and then they all slowly walked away. To my small relief only Jessica's

table had witnessed the scene. I didn't move until every single student had left the

cafeteria I was too upset. I wanted him to be here , to come back. Was his siblings going

to take him away for two weeks again? I was sure no one had heard our conversation.

Next the class we were taking a fieldtrip in bio with Mr Molina. I was glad that for once

Jessica had her mouth shut.I gave Mr Molina my permission slip and then walked to stand next to walked up to me.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second? " He asked and Angela was gone _."damn it!"_

"Don't say anything " I started but he interrupted me

"No, uhm I was just you were going with someone ,to prom?" I immediately thought about Jasper.

"No Im not" His face lit up  
"Ok" He said with a smile

"I mean I'm not going at all" _Unless a certain cullen_..

"Oh, ok" He looked confused  
"You should go with Jessica , you would have fun with her" I said and he glanced in her direction.

"Ok, by the way I wanted to apologize for the way I talked about the Cullens the other day,

I didn't want to see you get disappointed by him, and now you probably won't see him again"

The second Mike had finished I saw Alice emerging from around a car with Edward and she smiled at seconds later he appeared on Alice's left , he looked eager.

Mike turned to see what I was looking at and his face was priceless.

"Come on Bella get on the bus" Mr Molina said. I walked passed him and did as he said.

I sat next to Angela closest to the window ,I saw Jasper walking towards us.

"Sorry Jasper this bus is full take the other one " Mr Molina said and pointed, Jasper looked a bit rejected. I looked away and plugged in my earplugs to listen to bus eventually

got on the road and I had no idea where we were going. I turned up the volume and

tried to focus on learning the words. I had been given a playlist by Phill that surprisingly

had some good stuff. After a while the bus stopped and we walked in to what looked like

a giant green house, I wasn't paying any attention at all to what Mr Molina said I

was still listening to my music.I wanted to know where Jasper was so I carefully took a look

and saw him walking behind me next to Alice and Edward with about five people between us.

The second our eyes met I looked away. Over the music I heard Mr Molina yell

"Don't drink it! Its for the plants" I didn't know what to feel now , maybe it was

best for both of us if I stayed away. I walked closer to Angela and started thinking

about possibly changing school but I could never do when I knew that _he_ ,

the blonde beautiful young man of pure perfections of my dreams actually existed

I could never walk way. I looked up Mr Molina had stopped talking and it looked like we had some time to walk around on our own now. Without looking I turned off the music and walked to hid behind some trees ,I took a good look around and felt relief when I didn't see him.

"I am _so_ sorry for the humiliation my family put you through" His voice tingled in my ear.

I tried to turn but didn't get far my shoulder touch against his collarbone.I blushed.

"How did you find me here?" I asked trying to fight of the volcano of feelings.

"I followed your scent" He said. I looked at him but shyed away he was too close.

"Its fine, I will stay way from you and your family" I said in a frustration.

"I don't want you to stay away" I felt his breath on my cheek it was surprisingly cool.

The volcano had now turned in to a waterfall of euphoric feelings. I had to concentrate

to keep breathing and I felt my eyes were starting to swell." _I can't cry!"_

"You, mean that?" I asked and looked at him. He looked vulnerable and swallowed.

"Yes I do" He said in a whisper. I looked at his lips and he looked at mine, then he

took a step back and then another one. The waterfall turned in to air.

"Bella, Oh my god!"Jessica said and bounced up in my looked at Jasper behind me

I prayed that he would say something but instead he nodded and walked away.I felt like I had

been stabbed with a dagger right in my heart.

"Oops , well hope I wasn't interrupting anything"

"No you weren't" I said and anger rose up inside. _"Who does he think he is!?"_

"So Mike came up to me and said that he changed his mind about going to prom"

"Oh great!" I said and meant it. We walked back to the others .

"I actually thought he wanted to go with you or something but I guess not" She barley

took a breath "So what happened there with you and Jasper?"

"Nothing at all " I said and failed to hide my frustration.

The others walked in front of me and I turned back to spot the Cullens that

were right behind me. Alice walked arm in arm with Edward and kissed him repeatedly

on the cheek I was shocked that Jessica had never mentioned that Edward was taken.

I kept walking but before I knew it she left his arm and got next to me.

"Hi uhm will you be riding with us?" She asked with a smile. I looked at Jasper

"No your bus is full" I said and rushed over to get to Jessica and Angela again.

Alice and Edward gave Jasper a look that said " _What was that?what happened?"_

And then they got on the bus that clearly was not full at all.

I still had the perfect combination of frustration and anger inside me, It made

have to fight of the tears and made me hate being a girl. _"Why the hell didn't he Kiss me!?"._

I ignored him the best I could the rest of the day. When the school was over I wanted to get out of there as quick as possible and pushed my truck to go faster then I ever had before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Blood"

The next morning I woke up with the sun on my eyes.I sat up in bed ,my room was lit

up like I had never seen it before. I walked to look out the window and saw

a bunch of clouds but they were not in the way. I had been so mesmerized by my

lit up room that had forgot about Jasper.

Then everything came back to me and for the first time I considered to skip

school completely and just to have a day for myself to think. But Charlie

would be concerned and Renee´ would be overly I was not

going to let a guy have that sort of control over me. I got dressed , ate and got on

my way. When I had parked the truck I saw Jessica and Angela get out of Jessica's

car a bit further away they saw me and waved.

"Hey Bella " Jessica said

"Hey" I said and closed the door to my truck.I was going to ignore him today. Wich

was easier said then done. As I walked to the girls I glanced at the Cullen's cars in their

usual spot and realize that they were all gone less discrete I looked around and was surprised that I couldn't see any of them anywhere. I started to feel a small panic in my

gut , had they all left this time? Were they ever coming back? What if they all had stayed

away because of me?

"Oh The Cullens are not here" Jessica told me

"I saw that" I said quietly

"Whenever the weather is nice they disappear"

"What they just ditch?"

"No ,Dr Cullen takes them hiking or whatever"

I felt a lot better and the panic sunk and we walked inside I got reminded of that conversation we had in the cafeteria about them being different. Was it possible they were super sensitive to sunlight and that hiking was just an excuse?

That would explain why they all are so day went smoothly and I was a bit

of relief that none of the Cullens were there it was like I could focus for the first time

since I had started. Later at lunch when we sat down in the cafeteria I glanced at the empty Cullen table , you really felt like they were missing especially since no one else sat there in their place.

"Hey, La push baby you in?" Eric asked only looking at me

"What?" I replied

"La push beach, we are all going since the weather is so nice" Mike said

"I mean I don't just surf the internet" Eric said standing up on his chair bending his knees

"Surfing?" I said trying my best not to sound too surprised

"Yeah we love it"Jessica said

"We love it if you would come" Mike said and looked right in to my eyes

"Well that I have to see, I can't Imagen surfing up here" I said and smiled

"There will be whale watching too" Angela said

" Oh no I hate whales, they freak me out, my mom took me to seaworld when I was little

and lets just say I never wanted to come back ever again, the giant black dolphin with no eyes scared the crap out of me. "They all laughed " Then my mom wanted me to get over it so we watched free Willy and it only made it worse. "They all looked at me with big eyes and smiles I realize this was probably the most I had ever spoken.

"Ok, no whales then" Mike said smiling at me

"But sure I come with" I said and took a bite of my baby carrot.

"Yeah , we will meet up at my dads store after school , do you know where it is?"

"Yeah I think so" I said .Mike smiled and nodded like he was glad to hear it.

"La Push baby , Its l-a push! " Eric said in a sassy voice.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" I joked and they laughed.

This really _was_ the most I had talked since I started. I felt like I had to try and

keep it up so the others wouldn't think " _Yay its sunny today Bella will talk because the Cullens are way!"_

After lunch Angela Jessica and I walked to sit outside.

"So I keep thinking that I should ask Eric to prom but I just can't?" Angela said

"Why not?" I asked

"Well he don't seem to have interest in me" She said and glanced at me.

"You should just ask him, you are a strong independent woman"

"Really?"

"Yes, just ask him already" Jessica said and waved her hand.

We sat down on a bench.

"Yeah cause it would be weird to go shopping for dresses when you don't have a date"

Angela said. Then I felt the question coming

" Who are you going with Bella?" Jessica asked me.

"Uhm I'm not going, I'm gonna visit my mom and her husband that weekend"

"What?"Jessica asked mortified

"I didn't know prom was going to be that weekend" I really didn't

"Can't you just go another weekend?" Angela asked

"None refundable ticket"

"But you wanna go right?" Jessica asked

"Uhm yes, " I lied "But I don't even know who I could go with"

"What about, you know" Angela said and gave me a face

"Oh please Angela as if" Jessica said. Inside I agreed.

"I mean Jasper is not like that"I said and was stunned.I had never _said_ his name before.

"Well we are going shopping In Port Angeles tomorrow before all the good dresses

run out , you should come with us, once you there you might change your mind."  
Jessica said looking at me in a side eye with a smirk. Despite everything I really

liked her, in some small kind of way she reminded me of my mom, that's

pretty much exactly what she would have said.

School was over and I was on my way to meet up with the others to go to La Push.

It felt good to have a day to focus on them and on school, It was very odd

since the words "a day off " flew by my mind all the time. I found them

and parked the truck.

"Bella" Eric said enthusiastically. I liked these new friends of mine they were more

honest and down to earth and kinder then the ones I had in Phoenix .I turned off the engine

and looked at Mike , the way he was always so happy was a bit annoying but it made me

feel uplifted. Did I really want to hang out with the Cullens if they weren't like these people at all?

"Are we ready to go?" Jessica asked Mike

"Yes , we are , hi Bella " He said like he had not seen me in a week .

"Hey everybody " I said trying not to seem awkward.

We got in to two minivans, Tyler had offered to ride with him but I declined since

it was the one that had almost crushed me, instead got in to Mike's sitting in the front

with the others squeezed in to the got out of town, the sunlight

reflected on the wet pavement and trees flew by quickly . Mike drove first in a

good speed. It was odd to see him drive it was almost like he had been to young

in my mind even though we were classmates.

"Are you cold or anything?" he asked me

"No,I'm fine" I said and looked out the window.

For a second I had forgot all the others in the car,I looked back at Jessica who

glared at Mike with a serious frown. About twenty-five minutes later we finally arrived.

"Oh" I whispered

"Beautiful right?" Mike asked

"Yeah"I was stunned. The sunlight danced on the waves and made the black rocks shine

and the small spots of sand sparkle.

Some one in the back started laughing and I was brought back to reality.

Eric, Jessica and the others that were going to surf changed.

Mike walked around the van and walked towards me shirtless.

I immediately started blushing, which I put his arms in the sleeves.

"Can you sip me up?" he asked and I was glad that he turned around.

"Sure" I said and pulled up the sipper.

"Thanks " he said and grabbed his board.I blushed again and turned away terrified anybody

would see my face.

"So shall we go?" Eric asked the others

"Yeah" Mike said. I looked up and saw them walking away Jessica was walking right

next to Mike with her board occasionally bumping in to his.

"So do you think I should ask him now?" Angela asked next to me looking the same direction

"Yeah why not, its nice weather"

"Yeah , I will ask when he is done" She said. Tyler walked up to us

"Ask what?"

"Nothing" We both said.

Then we saw a bunch of people down at the beach.

"You wanna go down? Angela asked me

"Sure" I said, we were followed by Tyler and some other people I forgot the names of.

As we got closer we saw that the people in the beach were teenagers like us.

"Hey , look palefaces!" One of them yelled

"Be nice" Some one else said. I looked up and saw someone familiar.

"Jacob?" I asked the guy

"Oh, Hey Bella!" It was Jacob! He walked over and gave me a hug.

"So you know each other?" Angela asked

"Yeah, Our dads are best friends" I told her

"So what are you doing here?" He asked me

"Uhm some of our friends wanted to surf" I said and pointed at them in the waves

"Its nice weather" He said . I realized that some had started to walk away.

"It is ,we have all been enjoying it all day in school" I said

"Except the Cullens" Angela said to me teasingly

"Did you say Cullens?" One of the guys behind Jacob asked

"Yes" Angela said surprised they had paid attention

"Cullens are freaks"He said. I was surprised they knew who they were.

"Well were ever they are they can't come here" Another guy said

"O-k" Angela said and started walking away joining the others.

I was left alone with Jacob when his friends left as well.

"Do you know about the Cullens too? I asked him

"Well a little" I was surprised ,everybody seemed to know about them.

"Tell me"

"No , I mean I shouldn't" he said and looked away. I grabbed his arm and got close.

"Please" I said and tried to sound cute. I couldn't let this opportunity slip away.

"Well ok " He said blushing a little. I was glad my bad flirting had worked.

"You see my tribe came across this family one time when they were hunting on

our land, but uhm what they did with the animals did not go well with my tribe"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well they hunted the animals but its said that they didn't hunt them for their meat,

they hunted them for their blood." He looked at my face for a reaction" My tribe told

the family that the couldn't hunt the animals like that on our land and if they did ,

we were going to expose them for what they were to the pale faces, you people."

"Ok, so , then what?" I asked. Jacob chuckled from seeing my face.

"It's just a scary old story Bella "

"Right" I confirmed

"Well the thing is this family it said to be the Cullens" He said more carefully.

"What do you mean 'it said to be' wouldn't you know?" He gave me a grin.

"Well you see I didn't run in to them neither did my dad, it was my great grandfather

that came across the family in like the late twenties" My jaw dropped

"But that doesn't make any sense" I said with terror in my voice. Jacob laughed

"People in the Quileute reservation like to believe the story is true"

"But wouldn't everybody know if they went to high school for eighty years?" I joked

"Yeah I know but someone said that they moved to Alaska like fifty years ago when my dad

was a baby and that they are back now with a different name." The second he had

said Alaska my stomach flipped. This couldn't be true right? Jasper had confirmed that his family was different but it was impossible that they could be so old?

"So everybody around here think they are like a cult?"

"No, not really , I mean they seem too normal for that, there is Dr Cullen at the hospital

acting like everybody else, I heard that he actually is the best, and then there is

the kids in your school. I mean, what would you say about them?"what was I gonna tell him?

"Well they are diffrent, but I don't think they are 'freaks"

"Well ok then If you say so"

"Thanks for telling me, Jacob"He blushed  
"Don't mention it, I got to go"

"Well I see you around" I said and gave him a hug. I watched him walk away to his friends.

"Who was that?" Mike asked right behind me.

"Uhm an old friend" I said and turned around I had to look up to see him. His hair looked amazing wet and pushed back, he looked like a different person and his eyes had the exact same color as the sky . I felt the blush raising in my face.

"Uhm"Was all I said and then ran off to where Angela was had just asked

Eric about prom and he had said "yes".On the ride back I pushed to sit in the back behind Mike and next to Angela which Jessica was very pleased about so she took the front seat.

It was crazy the theories that people had about one family.

They most have known how people were talking about them but they still lived here.

The thoughts filled my head all the way back to Forks, I must be the only one in the entire

Olympics that new anything about the Cullens that were true cause I had asked.

I said a quick goodbye to the others and got in my truck to go home and search the internet.

I turned on my laptop my heart started beating was I gonna search for

"Cullens"? I started with "quileute legends". Under the headlines the word

"Wolf" kept coming up. "The quileute tribe goes back to over a thousand years ago and is said to be decedent from wolves" I read out loud. What the hell was this? So

Jacob came from a wolf tribe? I then searched for "quileute hunting land".But nothing came

up I searched around for twenty minutes when I came across something about

a creature called "the cold one."I then typed in "Cold one hunt" I ended up on

site about old legends about the same creature with diffrent names "cold one"

was one of the translations. I clicked around and read "undead" "Frozen" "Came back seventy years later exactly the same" "Strength" "possessed great speed" "Drank blood" one of the the other names that were given gave me chills it just said "Vampire". I clicked it all down and shut my laptop. It was impossible, it was very close to what I had thought but the Cullens didn't kill people and drink their blood like I had read these cults and creatures had.

Then I remembered the beautiful day and that their had been no Cullens in sight.

I tought of them with black capes and dracula teeth and giggled.

But what if it wasn't like history what if it was science? The door opened downstairs

Charlie was home, god what time was it?I ran down and found him sitting in the kitchen

"Hey dad"

"Hey" He said short I walked around to look at him  
"What's wrong?" I asked he looked horrible

"A friend of mine ,Waylon was found in a boat "

"What happened?" I asked

"We don't know they are going to do an autopsy"

"He died!?"

"Yep" He said starring out in to nothing. I put my arms around him

"I'm so sorry dad"

"We had known each other for, thirty years"

"Yeah I remember him he was nice to me"

"He was killed by some animal"

"What kind of animal? I asked carefully

"I don't know but he seemed to be drained of his blood"

Panic hit me like a wrecking ball.

"Do you want something to eat?

"Thanks Bells, but no"

I walked over to the fridge and then gave him a cold beer.

"Goodnight dad" I said and hurried up the stairs. I tought I had to give him some space.

He had seemed more fierce and determinate then sad.

The next morning rain was heavy in the air and the Cullens were back.

I spotted Rosalie and Emmet walking down a hallway from behind and Jasper

had to be here as well. After second period I walked outside to stand

behind the school,I waited for him to show and after a while he did.

I looked at him and then I turned around and started walking on the trail in to the woods.

Had only walked for about two minutes when I heard him.

"Bella?" I turned around and saw him standing behind me.

"You were gone" I said trying to stay focused all I wanted to do was to kiss him.

"Well we don't , I mean we went hiking yesterday, my family and I "

"Ok I hope so" I said frustrated now

"I feel that you are upset, is it because I was missing yesterday?" He sounded worried.

"No, I had an amazing day yesterday" I said with almost anger

"What are you upset about is it because of the..." I knew where he was going with that.

"When you were out hiking what else did you do?" I interrupted him.

"We enjoyed nature and.." I turned to him.

"Did you hunt?" My question made his face drop in shock.

"No" He whispered

"Don't lie to me, did you hunt?!" I said and were finally able to meet his eyes.

"Yes" He said not moving a muscle

"My dads friend died yesterday , did you kill him?"

"Lord ,no" He said and looked mortified. I did believed him.

"Ok, you don't kill humans, but do you drink blood from animals?"

"Yes" He whispered his face turned from shock to brooding, It was obvious he had figured out that I had heard it from someone.

"Stay way from me , and my friends " I said and walked pass him back to school.

"Bella please , I wish I could tell you"

It took all the strength I had not to cry until I made it to the unlocked music room.

Later at lunch I stared right at all the Cullens as I walked to sit down, they all looked at me

nervous especially sat on the very end and looking worried.

"So you are coming with us to go shopping in Port angles today right?" Jessica asked me

"Yes I am" I oddly looked forward to it.

"All the Cullens are looking at you Bella"Mike said .  
"Did you do something again?" Tyler asked teasingly

"Not exactly, I just asked Jasper about their hunting activities" The second I said it I heard

all the Cullens get up and storm out the cafeteria behind me.

"What, the ,hell?! Jessica said

"Serisoly don't think if them, they are the Cullens right? Friendly but weird" I said

Some of them bursted out laughing but all I could think about was blood which made me dizzy.

After school I dropped by the police station to say hi to Charlie.

"I will go with Jessica and Angela to Port Angeles,we are going shopping"

"Oh, well I think that be good for you" I sat down on his desk

"I will go home and fix dinner for you, you just have to heat it in the micro"

"Ok, bythe way I want you the have this with you" He gave me a pepper spray.

"Sure dad"

"Go away with you, be young" He said and pushed me to get up.

"I will fix something and don't heat it for longer then tree minutes"

"Alright"

Jessica drove faster then Mike had yesterday so the ride was not too long.

She as usual blabbered about her relationship with Mike and that he had kissed her on the cheek when they had said goodbye yesterday. I sat in the back and looked out the window.

"So what about the Cullens and what do they hunt?" Jessica asked

"I have no Idea , all I know is that they also hunt when they go out on sunny days" I said

trying to sound as casual as I could. I really regretted saying anything at all.

"Aha, well ok" Jessica responded and then started talking about prom music.

Angela glanced at me like she understood something.

We had been shopping for an hour and we were at our second store looking for dresses.

"I like this one but I don't know about the color" Jessica said.

"Maybe something pink?" Angela suggested

"Oh god yes" Jessica replied and took one to the changing room.

I wasn't paying that much attention. I thought about Jaspers sad eyes and

that he wished he could tell me something.

"Hello Bella?" What do you think is lavender my color?" Angela asked

"Yes it so your color" I told her, it really was. Then Jessica walked back with the pink dress.

"Ok I like this one , it makes my boobs look good" She sad and some guys that walked by

knocked on the window and made noises .

"Well the that dress is a guy magnet" I told her

"Huh well , I will take it!"

"Great and I will take this one Angela said" I smiled at them

"Are you sure you can't go?" She asked me

"Yes I am sure" I told her

"Come one lets keep moving we have to find the perfect shoes" Jessica said

"Uhm Can I catch up with you later, I would like to this bookstore"  
"Well ok we can call you later when we are ready to eat" Jessica responded

"Yeah, sure I see you later" I put on my jacket and stepped out of the store.

I had seen a book store earlier when we had pulled in.I walked inside and took

a look around.  
"Can I help you?" a lady that resembled Kathy Bates asked

"Well, do you have any books about legends ,cults , history?"

"Well i am afraid that this is quite a christian store here"

"Sorry" I said and hid my smile

"But there is another book store up this road to the left and then a right"

"Oh, thank" you I said and she smiled to me politely.

I walked around the block like the lady had told me I looked up at the sky and

it was already getting I got to the bookstore I glanced through

the window and saw a man with piercings in his face standing next to some candles.

I turned around and walked away ,it was obvious I wansn't going to find what I was looking

for were would I find some answers? I didn't wanna ask Jasper any more

but I wanted to know more. I looked up and realized that I was not going on the

same path as I had before. I took a left and walked right pass a bunch of guys.

"Hey beautiful" one of them said . At first I thought it was the same guys I had seen before

but these guys were clearly older. I started walking faster and took a right to be out

of their sight.I walked and saw that they somehow had end up on my left.

I thought that they were not following me so I kept walking after a while one of them asked

"Are you lost?" I considered to reply, they didn't have to be bad people.

"Come on precious baby!" Another guy said, ok never mind they were bad.

Panic hit me and when two guys ended up in front of me it got to the level were I was just

paralyzed and couldn't move. I closed my eyes hard and thought that this was just a dream

when I opened my eyes I was going to be with Jessica and Angela.

"Wanna have fun baby?" I voice said right behind me.I opened my eyes and looked at him.

Something flashed and the next second he was gone then Jasper stood in his place.

A guy flipped out a knife, Jasper took his arm and tossed him and the guy hit a window.

The other stared at Jasper with angry faces at first but then they turned terrified.

Jasper took me and carefully lifted me up in his arms.I shut my eyes and he walked away with me ,before I knew it we had stopped. I opened my eyes and we were right next to his opened the door and put me inside and then he closed the door and

already sat next to me starting the car.

"Put your seatbelt on" He said with his face looking like stone.  
I did as he said and the car drove way over the speed limit and the

car quickly flew fast pass traffic on the way out of the city.

"I can not ,I can not" Jasper repeated to him self. I looked at him

"Jasper?" I said quietly

"Distract me" He said his voice sounding to calm to match the way he was driving.

"Put your seatbelt on" I said

"I don't need a seatbelt, I can't get hurt" he said starring at the road

"But I can" The car slowed down drastically

"How did you find me?"

"I knew you'll be here, I had to know you were going to be safe"

"I'm fine" I failed to convince him

"No, there was a murder Bella!" His voice thundered

"Yes, but nobody knows who that was"

"It was people like me, people like us" he could barely speak

"Ok,but I'm with you now so I'm safe" I told him and he looked a bit calmer.

"Yes you are" He said. I got hooked on what he had just said.

"Others like us? " I asked him

"Others like us that are" He stopped himself

"Vampires" I said. He looked at my face

"You are not bothered about that?"

"No, I know you are not like them you saved me twice"I said

"But I used to be like them, even worse" He said with sadness in his voice

"But not anymore, you are changed now"I saw that my words were working

he seemed to be calm again.

"I am a vampire" He said I didn't know what to respond with

"I'm a virgo" A smile flew across his face.

" I have to meet up with Angela and Jessica"

Jasper turned the car around not saying a word.

After a bit of silence we pulled up at a restaurant.

His door opened and then he was over me unbuckling my seatbelt.

He held his hand out for me, chills went down my spine when I felt how cold it was.

"I'm so sorry I wish.." he started

"No , Its ok I understand" He closed the door behind me.

"You are remarkable" he said and looked in to my eyes.

We walked up to the restaurant

"What are we doing here?" I asked but Jasper didn't get to reply

"Oh hi Bella" Jessica said as she walked out

"Hi" I responded and she and Angela starred at Jasper

"Some bookstore huh?" Jessica pointed out

"We tried to reach you, and then we got hungry" Angela said

"Its ok"I told her

"I'm sorry I kept her from you, I will make sure she gets home after she get fed"

The tree of us looked at the beautiful blonde creature in "ah"

"Yeah sure uhm guess we will see you Monday Bella" Angela said and grabbed Jessica's

arm and pulled her away and they both waved.

"Shall we?" He asked and put his hand in my lower took a table in the back

and after a while a waitress walked up to us.

"So what will it be?" She asked

"Uhm just water for me" Jasper said

" Uhm mushroom ravioli and a coke" I said not taking my eyes if him.

"Ok" She said and walked away

"How can you be so calm? He asked me

"What?"

"I sense how you feel, you are a bit to calm " He said and looked at me

"Well I'm too happy to see you to be in shock" It was honest

"Oh I see, so you do like me?" He asked getting a bit closer

"I do, It has not been easy but now when everything is all on the table we can be normal"

"Normal?"He asked  
"Staying away from each other doesn't seem to work out"

"No it doesn't "he said and looked at his hands. Our drinks arrived.

"I really have to apologize for what I said in the cafeteria, I promise I won't

say anything to anyone" He looked up at me with warm eyes.

"How did you get to know so much?" He asked a bit curious.

"Well I have this friend who lives down at the reservation"

"Oh, them" He said and looked like he tried to remember something.

"He said that you hunted on their land but then stopped because of a deal"

"That is correct"

"And he also said that it was like seventy years that true? Were you here

seventy years ago?" his eyes flicked for a second

"Yes,well not me but the others". The new information had me quiet until my food arrived.

"Eat" He said softly. I did as he said.

"So there where other vampires that killed my dads friend?"

"Yes, there are others out there that are not as 'normal' as my family is"

"But they won't hurt me right?"

"I can never let them" He said. I stared crying at first light and then it got heavy.

I was happy we sat in the back and it seemed like nobody noticed.

"Why are you crying?"He asked as he put his arms around me

"It's everything my mom, dad , my dads friend , your family, you and

what almost happened to me, its a lot" I said through the sobbing and he held be a bit tighter.

"Its ok,I got you" He whispered in my ear.

"Most of all I feel a bit of relief that its all clear and that I'm not kept in the dark"

"I feel that"he said. I stopped crying and looked at him.

"You do? How?"He looked at me with a smirk.

"Well some people like me, have special gifts,I have the gift to sense other peoples

feelings"

"So you have always know how I felt?"

"Well, pretty much" He almost whispered

"Wow, does anybody else in your family have a gift?"

"Well Edward can read other peoples toughs" my jaw dropped

"Really?"

"But he can't read your thoughts at all, he says that your friend Jessica is like town hall"

"Well its surprise me she has any thoughts at all she seems to say everything"

"And then there is Alice,she can see the future"

"No way, I remembered when you said she had a hunch on things" he chuckled quietly.

It made me feel so much better now that I saw that he finally was relaxed.

"You said that you were not always like this and that you used to be different"

"I was" He said and swallowed

"Did Dr Cullen find you and help you?"

"Well actually Alice and I found them, they were as we call it vegetarians, they only drink

blood from animals all other vampires drink from humans. "

"So you met and you have been a family ever since?"

"Yes exactly, after the treaty with the Quileutes"

"Dr Cullen must be a very nice man"

"He really is and so is his wife Esme" I remembered the man had met at the hospital.

"Why were you gone for two weeks?" He looked away a bit shy before he answered.

"Well I lived the more traditional vampire lifestyle longer then the others

so its harder for me to be around people" he said slowly.

"What is so special about me?" I asked .He looked at me with intensity

"I have never in all my years ever come across someone that smells as wonderfully

enchanting as you do,like roses and honey" his words made me blush.

"So you had to stay away because I smelled to good?" He nodded

"I believe its called that your blood sings to me" I starred down at the food.

"When you say all your years, how old are you?" I asked and glanced at him.  
"I was in the civilwar"I just starred at him and the way I felt made him smile again.

"I'm done, you can take me home now" I said

"Certainly" he said and put a fifty on the tabled and escorted me out. Once we got outside

he lifted me up again I closed my eyes took in his scent. He carefully put me back in the car

and put on my drove the car away from Port Angeles and got on the road back to the darkness I looked up at his beautiful face, could he be mine?

The car slowed down and I knew that meant we were at my home now.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got ready for him to help me out.

"My fathers car is here" he said as he closed my door. I looked and saw another dark

car like his parked just next to the police crossed the street and got on the lawn.

The door opened and Dr Cullen stepped out.

"Bella,and Jasper" He looked at Jasper with great surprise

"Carlisle, whats going on?" He asked with a steady voice

"I came over to talk to Charlie about another murder, he wanted to know if

the victim had been killed the same way as his friend"

"And the victim was? Jasper asked

"Yes It looks like it" Dr Cullen replied and gave Jasper a look.

"They are getting closer to town then" I whispered. Carlisle starred at me.

"Bella knows everything ,about everything" Jasper said carefully

"So does she now" He said and gave Jasper a look of huge disapproval

"It was not his fault, I figured out most of it and a quilute friend told me about

the old treaty" Dr Cullen looked a bit easier now.

"Well it is quite a situation we are in" He then said

"Do you think you could find them and tell them not to hunt in the area?" I asked

"Wow she really is informed" He said and glanced at Jasper.

"Well we will see what happens" Jasper told me .I got up on the steps

"Thank you for tonight , I will see you in school"

"Yes, I will see you on Monday" He said and nodded.I opened the door and walked in

to the living room and sat down next to Charlie.

"Hey" I said  
"Hey, how did it go?" He asked not very interested

"It went well,actually I ran in to some trouble" He turned to me concerned

"What kind of trouble?"

"This guy was harassing me ,but then Jasper showed up and made him regret it"

It was almost the truth.

"Are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine dad"

"So this Cullen kid really is something huh?"

"Yes"

"Any ,other guys in this town?"

"Yeah sure"

"I heard the Newton kid has a smile for you"

"Really dad we are going to talk about boys?"

"I guess not" I got up out of the couch.

"Keep that pepper spray with you Bells that Cullen kid can't always be around to help you"

"Sure ok dad" I said and got up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The Cullens"

There had been so much stuff going on in my life that was new and unreal that

I wanted to spend my Saturday by myself with things that were familiar.

I took the quilt my mom had bought me for my first sleepover and my favorite

teddy bear and sat and watched old favorite movies I had not seen in years.

The next day on Sunday I was happy that Charlie had gone fishing as usual.

I sat in the living room watching my last Disney movie finishing my breakfast

when I saw a small glimpse of sunlight. I put on my boots and my rain coat i didn't care

how I was dressed I was going into the forest. Not long after the house was gone

behind me I found a small trail and decided to take it with the hopes of not falling

as easily.I came across a fallen tree and walked around it. The forest was deep green and the fresh air was exactly what I needed especially since I had spent the entire Saturday inside.

It was a bit embarrassing to spent the entire day as if you were seven years old again but

I had felt like it was much needed ,still all I could think about was blood.

What else was there to the story? What more could Jasper tell me?It had been so obvious

that Carlisle didn't like me around at lest Edward and Alice seemed friendly.

I had walked so far in to the woods I had no idea where I was or wich way to go back.

I looked down on my feet and realized I wasn't standing on the trail anymore.

I looked around to see if I could find it but I couldn't. Then I heard something

behind me , what ever it was it moved slowly, my heart started beating faster.

Could it be a animal? A mountain lion? Then I felt panic rising up when I realized what else

was out there and the 'cuse of the other murders.I stared right at the spot where the sound came from ,I heard that it was definitely a human wich confirmed vampire. I was ready to pass out when the character stepped forward. The creature was blonde.

"Bella , you shouldn't walk around in the woods by yourself" He said

"Jasper! Oh thank god" I said and started breathing , he walked up to me.

"I think its a good thing you were so terrified, It will keep you from going out again"

He said with a smirk. I couldn't put in to words how happy I was to see him.

"I will never again" I said and gave him a hug. He made small growl and stepped back.

"Sorry I was not prepared for that" He said and looked down.

"But you have been around me before" I said. He looked up and smirked.

"Well you smell so good I usually hold my breath?" He said and looked me

He actually held his breath!? I was right all this time

"For how long?" I asked He gave me a crocked smile

"Vampires don't need to breath" He said.

"You don't need to breathe!?" I said and my voice echoed.

"No,Carlisle swam from England to France once" He said and took a step closer.

I couldn't even think straight

"But, wow"I said

"Its not that far Bella" He said and was right in front of me

"Ok sure" I said and forgot what we even talked about since we were standing like we had

at the field trip. It was embarrassing since I knew he could hear how fast my heart was beating and exactly how I felt. He looked at something behind me and then back at me with a smile that made my knees week.

"I wanna show you something" He took my arm and then lifted my up on his back.

"What is going on?" I asked

"Close your eyes" He replied and I did as he said. All of a sudden small movements followed

and I felt like I was flying It didn't last for long and then he carefully put me down on my feet, we were standing in a new part of the forest were the sun peaked in right in front of us .I held his cool hand and he led me forward towards it.

"I thought you should see what I looked like in the sun" He said and let go of my hand.

If I had ever thought he was dazzling before it was nothing compared to what he looked

now.I just gasped . He stood in perfect posture with his hand behind his back chin up,his skin sparkled in a thousand small diamonds and his perfectly blonde hair lit up like the sun itself.

I was completely stunned and speechless I had never thought that this was what he would look

like in the sun, I had actually imagined the opposite. He turned to look at me.

"How you feel about my appearance is surprising to me" He said in a controlled voice

"What? You are so beautiful" I whispered. He looked away and walked pass me.

"I am not beautiful Bella, I am a killer and a monster" He said in a low voice

"And a hero"I Interrupted him he didn't turn to look at me.

"I am designed to kill "He said sounding sad and distant

"I don't care" I said and slowly walked up to turned and looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"I have killed people Bella" He said swallowing hard

"But you feed on animals now" I said in a steady voice

"I have killed other vampies that were compleatly innocent"He said.

I was surprised now and when he feelt my response he looked up at me.

"I don't care ,you are difrent now"I said and slowly put my hand to stroke his cheek.

He took my hand and moved it away.

"I have never wanted someone's blood more then I want yours"

"You said that" I said and met his eyes

"I want to kill you all the time, I want to drink you dry all the time" He said and got closer

"I trust you" I said in a shaky voice

"Thats foolish of you" He said with dark eyes and a grin.

"Maybe but I can't stay way"I said

"I will never know If I can control my self Bella " He said his arm touched mine.

"But Alice will.."I said. His eyes got wide and then he broke in to a took a chuckle he took a

few steps back and then he stopped .

"I can't believe a human can say that" He said to himself and looked up at the tree tops.

"Do you regret that I know so much?" I said and he looked at me again.

"Yes and no" He said and looked brooding.

"I know you can feel other peoples feelings, like you know mine"

"I can also control other peoples feelings"

"Really,could you make me feel something?" I said curious

"Well what do you wish"? He said and looked guarded

"You know how I feel so I think I want to know how you feel"

"Ok" He turned and stood right in front of me.I waited and then I felt it coming over me

like a mist, feelings of passion, lust ,desire, and pain.

"Oh" I said and the mist vanished

"So now you know" He said and looked a bit shy.

"How does it feel to want my blood?"

"I can't show you that" He said with strength

"No I am just asking" He looked like he was trying to find the words

"Like your throat is dry as the dessert and hot as the sun, in your mouth is a big sip of

cold water but you can't swallow it, you have to keep it there. With you its ten times harder and whenever I leave you is like I spit it out."

"Oh its must be hard for you"

"It's hard for any vampire, drinking animal blood is like one drop, its not enough but its a hunger you never feel full you just not hungry anymore"

"How do you become a vampire" I realized it was the question I had never thought about."

"You get bitten, then three days follow of excruciating pain and then you become a vampire"

"So you were bitten by a vampire"

"Yes" he said short

"What about the others"

"Carlisle bit them all actually" I walked up to him

"So how did he choose them?" He took my hand again and we started walking

"The didn't get chosen, they were all dying, Emmet was attacked by a bear, and then

Rosalie found him and brought him to Carlsile to let him live on, so to speak."

"So what happened to Rosalie" I asked

"She was bleeding in a street after she had been beaten, Edward had the Spanish influenca and Esme his wife, had fallen of a cliff, Carlisle would never do this to some one who had another choice" I tripped and then took his arm to walk with better support.

"So you and Alice?" I asked carefully

"We were people who had another choice I guess" I felt like there was more but I didn't

wanna push .It impossible to think of Rosalie as a bitch after I had hear what had

happened to her, to all of them.

"Don't be sad" he whispered to me.

"I'm not, not really I'm just processing I told him.

"So nice with some fresh air?" he asked and looked around

"Yeah " I said and took a deep breath

"Can't imagen standing inside all day is healthy for you" He said and smirked

"Wait how did you know I was inside all day?" I looked at him.

"I was standing close to your house watching you" he said and looking forward

"Why?" I asked

"It is my duty to keep you safe Bella" I said and swallowed again.

"Ok ,so all day?" I asked

" and night" He said

"Night?" I said and raised my eyebrows

"We don't sleep?"

"Like at all?"

"No" He said and gave me a smile. He lifted my arm up and I knew what that meant, I jumped

up on his back and closed my eyes then he put me own again. I opened my eyes and saw that

we were right behind Charlies house.

"Promise me that you won't walk in the woods again" He said and looked in to my eyes.

"I promise, and if I did you would be there to save me from the big bad wolf" I joked.

He chuckled quietly and looked at me with a look that made me feel like I had missed something.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed" He said and looked at me with a honesty.

"Well I'm glad I could help" I said and shyed away from his eyes.

"No I am serious Bella, you have changed me in to someone I never thought that I could be.

Especially not in this life you have brought out a human side in me I thought I didn't have"

He looked like he was surprised by it himself.

"You do have good qualities" I told him

"I suppose I do, you should get back in to the house now"

"Ok" I said but I didn't move I didn't want to.

"I will see you soon" He said and took my hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it.

I gasped quietly then he slowly leaned forward, I closed my eyes and felt his cool

lips softly pressed against my right cheek .Then his lips left me I opened my eyes and he was gone.

I looked around to see where he went but instead I saw that Charlie was back. I rushed across the backyard and I stumbled in to the house and took of my jacket and my boots.

"Hey Bells having a good day?" He asked from seeing my face

"Yes, absolutely"

"Yeah I did't expect you to be outside but , wait is that an actual smile?

"No" I tried to lie and smiled again.

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought a boy had something to do with it"

he said and smiled and thankfully walked in to the kitchen and missed my blushing.

Later at night I had said goodnight to Charlie and got back in to my bedroom after I

had brushed my teeth.I laid on the bed starring at the ceiling, I could still clearly

feel his lips on my cheek

That Monday I got up as usual and was not surprised to see a black Mercedes pull up as I was eating my breakfast.

I got up to open the door and he was already there about to knock

"Hi" I said

"Morning" He replied in his perfect voice. I looked away to not to pass out.

" I'm not ready yet but uhm come in" I stepped back so he could walk in and closed the door behind him. Having him here was weird. I walked back to the kitchen and finished up.

Jasper watched my every move with a soft face and I probably would have been very uncomfortable if it wasn't him.

"How do you always look so good? I asked him as I grabbed my backpack

"How do you mean?"

"Your clothes, they are so perfectly coordinated in color, I never would have thought that that kind dark grey would work with blue"

"Oh I guess that's all thanks to Alice, she keeps all our wardrobes updated with the latest,

except Rosalie she likes to shop for herself." It was a new way he spoke about them I

couldn't put my finger on it as I closed and locked the door on the way out.

"You know with you spooling me like this I never get to drive my own truck."

"Being with me is safer" He said with a smirk. I almost got offended.

"I'm a good driver I will let you know!" I said as we crossed the road.

"I'm sure of it ,I meant the actual vehicle , It's not safe to drive something so ...old"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you do realize that's my first car, just don't ok. "I said and got in to the car.

"Fine" he said ,he obviously found the conversation amusing.

On the way too school I thought to myself that i liked the conversation too

We arrived at the school as usual. Jessica and the others were standing and chatting next to Tyler's car and they glanced as we got out of the car.

"Hi Bella" Eric said and waved. I started walking towards them with Jasper behind me.

"I will see you later " He said in my ear.

"Wait" I told him and walked up next to Angela.

"Hey guys ,this is Jasper." Everybody froze and I could tell the introduction caught him off-guard. I continued

"I just thought that I would properly introduce him since he will probably join us for stuff." They were all still, Jessica gave a nervous giggle. Angela was the only one that moved , she turned to him

"Hi" She said with a warm smile

"Hello" He replied. I had to save us before the situation got too awkward so I quickly took

his arm and shoved us away.

"See you later" I said and we walked away behind us I could hear Angela gasp "You guys!?"

"I can't believe you did that" He said

"What?"

"Introducing me to your friends" I got confused.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know I just thought that you wanted us to be separated"

"No, I mean I would like for you to join me for stuff , out" Without warning a strong

indescribable feeling hit me in the gut. _"Was he even my boyfriend?_

"I am flattered but don't expect to much" he said .I looked at him and followed what he was looking at, Alice was waving across the corridor.

"I see you later" He said and looked in to my eyes before joining her.

I was reminded that he was the most quiet and held back of the Cullens.

Spending time around too many humans was might be difficult for him, I

brooded feeling dumb for being a bit inconsiderate of his challenges.

For the entire day the gang was quiet I felt like it was not to be rude but

it was more that they didn't know what to say to me. At lunch we sat as usual and

I exchanged a look with Jasper as he sat at the Cullen table.

As the two of us walked in to bio together the others sat and looked at us

with unreadable faces but i felt like they were ore used to see us together by now.

As we sat down Mr Molina walked in and started the class as usual, I couldn't focus on what he was saying my head was filled up by how this was were we

first saw each other and how everything was so different since that day.

School ended and we just got in to the car before it started raining.

We drove for a while before he interrupted the silence

"I thought about something"

"Ok"

"Would you like to come with me to my home and meet my family?"

"Uhm yeah I mean haven't I already met them?" I felt a bit uncomfortable thinking

about standing in the same room as Rosalie.

"You have never met the matriarch of my family ,Esme , she has heard things

and she is interested in meeting you." I immediately felt different.

"Oh, Ok when?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure" I said and he seemed pleased with my answer. I started to worry about it a bit

untill I remembered that he could know what I felt and stopped immediately.

I would just have to save that for later. The car pulled up outside of Charlie's

"Dont worry about it" He said convincing

"Damn it! I tried" I said and quickly shrug my shoulders. He turn to me and took my hand.

"I could feel you a mile away" he said and kissed it . My other hand was already opening

the door to get out.

He put the hand on his

"No!" i said. He gave me a small smile as I tumbled out of the car embarrassed and with a face the shade of a tomato. " _How could he do this to me?_ "I walked around the car and

he rolled down his window.

"Anything wrong?"

"No just, you don't have to be over polite with me uhm it's nice don't get me wrong but

let me open my own door at times and let me drive myself to school tomorrow"

"As you wish" He said. I was a bit surprised that he didn't argue

"I will see you later" he said and rolled up the window and drove off.

I walked in to the house repeating the last moment over and over. I was just the _way_ he said

"see you later"

I hade cooked chicken for me and Charlie and was cleaning up in the kitchen. I tought to my self " _I hope that Esme like me_ ".

After I was finnished i said goodnight to Charlie and got upstairs.I was too occupied in my head to actually do any homework but I tried my best

to at least take a glance at it. When I was done I whent to the bathroom to brush my teeth and freshen up. When I walked back in to

my room I walked over to my chair to grab the quilt I had left on the chair but saw it was gone. " _It had just been there the entire time_

 _I studied "_ thought. I didn't think that much more about it and layed down in the bed and there it was. I had barely time to think before I heard a small thumping

sound I turned and there he was standing in my room." _My room!_ "

"Jasper!" I Gasped

"I didn't mean to scare you" He said and slowly walked closer

"I can't believe you are here" I said and sat up

"I wanted to uhm see you I uh ,may I?" He said and made a gesture at my bed

"Sure" I sad. He slowly sat down at the edge of the bed.

"You should'nt let your head spin like that" He said softly and quietly

"I did you get in here?" I asked a smirk flew across his face

"The window" He replied and looked up at me in away as if he was a little embarrassed.

"Thats interesting have you done this before?"

"No" he whisprered and shook his head like he was surprised by himself. "I'm usually more a gentleman" He moved closer and now sat right in front of me

"I find you fascinating" He said and looked in to my eyes

"You are over a hundred years old and controll feelings and _I'm_ fascinating?" I joked without breaking eyecontact he smiled in that way I only had seen twice before.

"I guess you have a point" He said close enough for me too feel hos cool breath. I silently gasped and he leaned in and softly kissed me.

We kept kissing and the more we kissed the more I wanted it. I opened my mouth a bit more and we kissed with our tounges.

I slowly leaned back and pulled him down with me.

"I can't" Jasper said I opened my eyes and found him across the room.

"Why?" I asked him, he looked tortured looking away

"Its hard ,your blood pumping,heart beating faster"

"Oh Im sorry"I said and felt like the arousement dropped and vanished. he turned and looke straight at me

"Don't apolagize, I should have hunted before I came here"

"Don't worry we will figure it out, I promise" I told him in the best way I could. His face changed.

"I belive that" He said and stood straight again.

"Come closer , please, we will be more careful" He slowly walked back to the side of the bed I moved over and he layed down next to me.

"I will be gone when you wake up" he wispered

"Ok "I said and pulled the cover over me and turn to see his face one last time.

I closed my eyes and my sleep fell on me as his kiss on my forehead.

The next morning when I woke up he was missing like he said ,for a second

I thought that it was all a dream but then I found the quilt in the bed and not on the chair.

Charlie had already left, he spent so much time at the station I was surprise I could saw him at all, atleast he was still today was the day, I was going to walk in to his world. I thought as I got in to the truck. When I parked in my usal spot I saw Jasper standing with Alice and Edward ,he said something short to them and then walked towards me. The entire parking lot was following him with their eyes. "I will never be used to this"

I wispered and then he stood next to the door about to open it and then stoped himself.

I opended it and stepped gave me a small smirk

"Had had to stop myself, reflex"

"Well at least is not a bad habit." I said and slammed the door behind me and took his arm.

People were staring to the ground or pretending to continue a conversation as we walked passed them. On our way to my locker we passed the principal, Mr Molina and our gym teacher who tried their best not to have dropped jaws.

"What were they feeling? I asked trying to hide my amusement

"Shocked/ relief,its unclear" He whispered with his cool breath in my ear.

"So today is the day" I said biting my lip putting my backpack in the locker

"Don't worry" He ordered me

"I will try I hope they accept me" I said and saw him shaking his head.

"What?" I asked him

"You worry more about if they will like you then the fact that you will be with, our kind"

"Yeah sure" I said avoiding his eyes.

"And you should introduce me to your father, too, I think."

"He already knows you," I reminded him as I grabbed my gym bag.

"As your boyfriend, I mean." I stopped breathing. I slowly turned to meet his eyes

"I,uh yes" I said forgetting what we even talked about all I heard was "Boyfriend"

"Bella about last night" He started

"Yes?"

"That was wrong of me"

"No, it was fine"

"No ,it was dangerous, I kept my breath for a few hours but" He looked a bit frustrated.

"I understand" I said and tried to not sound dissapointed. He stepped closer and put a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"I hunted this morning wich makes it a bit easier ,for now"

"Yeah I can tell" I said and explored in to his glowing eyes.

"Oh the eyes, I keep underestimate your skill for detail " I smiled to him "Edward told us people think that we wear matching eyecontacts ,to be cool or something like that"

he rolled his bell rang

"I will find you later" He said and walked away. Behind me I saw a few girls that

looked at me with faces I didn't know how to read ,then I realize that it was something

I had never expected,Jelousy. Nobody had ever been jelous of anything I had, done

or owned in my life.

It was not untill I walked in to gym class I realize it was the first time I had seen Jessica and Mike that day. I turned around and found what I was looking for a door that said WC.

I grabbed the towel I had and screamed at the top of my lungs in to it .He had said boyfriend! I was beyond euphoric and new that the state would make me suck

more then rest of the day was a blur.I got home to change in to something better I whent to the closet and found a nice purple blouse and put it on.

I had told Jasper that he could pick me up after I had "fixed up" and eaten dinner.

The door opened downstairs and I quickly rushed down.

"Oh hey Bells , you look pretty," Charlie said and took a look at me twice

"Hey , I was just about to start dinner"

"Oh no need, Billy is coming over with Harry Clearwater's fish fry, were going to

you know drink a few beers and catch up on the sports"

"Ok" I said and was happy to see him showing something that resembled a smile for the

first time in what felt like months.I had to tell him about my plans.

"Uhm I won't be able to join, I actually have a thing" I slurred out as he sat down.

"What thing?" He said and looked curious wich made it all a lot harder.

"I sort of have been asked to meet the Cullens, It's Jasper he wants to introduce me to his mom" I said staring at the floor"Beacuse he is my boyfriend now" I continued in my head.

"Oh ok ,so you and the cullen ,you two..."

"Dad just don't ok! we are just gonna hang out" I said as quick as I could.

"Alright" He said and threw his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

Outside I heard a car slow down and pull in, I thought that it couldn't be Jasper cause it made too much noise. Charlie got up and passed me in the kitchen to get outside.

"Well that was easy right?" I thought

"Billy" he said as he walked out.

"Hey Charlie" I heard Jacob say. "Jacob?" I thought and peeked out.

He was getting Billy's wheelchair as Billy handed charlie a big bag of what must have been the fish. It looked like it was going to be a nice evening and it was a pity it was on the same day as.I didn't get any further until I saw the black Mercedes appear and Immediately my heart rushed. I grabbed my jacket and stepped out.

"Hey Bella!" Billy said with a big smile. He had the case of beers in his lap.

"Hey guys!" I said and took the last steps and Jacob's face lit up like a Christmas sign.

"So what team are you gonna cheer on Bella? " He asked me

"Uhm I" I started but got interrupted

"Bella don't do sports at ,all trust me and she wont be joing us she got plans."Charlie said

"Oh, really!?"Billy teased. I glanced at the Mercedes parked a bit away.

"Yes he will be here to pick her up any minute now" Charlie told him with irony in his voice.

Jacobs face turned to mixture of disappointment and sad puppy.

"Yeah actually he is already here have fun guys" I said

"Whats is this boys name anyway? Billy asked

"Jasper Cullen.." his face turned to stone. I took a good look at his reaction because I was not sure I was seeing right.

"I will see you later have fun" I nervously said and rushed away from Billys piercing eyes.

I opened the door and got in I closed it and put on my seatbelt.

"You seem confused" Jasper told me

"Nothing" I said . Jasper turned the key and I took a look in the review mirror

and too my surprise Billy was still starring with the exact same face.

After a few miles outsideod town Jasper took a right turn I barely noticed and

after another mile of misty forest I saw a house appear to my left.

It was unlike any house I had ever seen it looked timeless but more classic than old which

was funny since it clearly looked brand new in my head I heard Angelas voice say "from Alaska a few years ago" this house must have been built then .Th car stopped and in a wink Jasper had opened my door and held out a hand for me

"Don't protest" he said . I took it and got out.

"I won't" I smiled at him. It was all truly beautiful behind me I saw the mist dance in between the trees and over the house.I took a deep breath.

"Wow" I sighed

"You like it" He said I nodded. I just nodded in response he shut the door behind me

and started walking up the stairs to the porch I followed behind him.

He opened the door and we walked inside.

The inside was open and clear with large windows.

"Let me take your coat" Jasper told me and I gave it to him. I felt a small quick breeze behind me and I turned to see what it was. Ten inches from my face was Alice.

"Hi Bella!" She said and smiled

"Hi" I said . Her voice and her enthusiasm was hard to brush off

"Alice what are you doing?" Jasper asked with a hint of a warning

"Don't worry Bella and I are going to be great friends" She told him and then looked back at me with a smile and flew up the stairs.

"Sorry about that" He said and took me hand

"Its ok" I said and he led me up the stairs

"She just gets very excited about ..everything" He muttered. His face made it hard not to laugh.

"Thats uhm refreshing I said" grinning, He just shook his head.

We got on top of the stairs and took a right and there was the kitchen.

"Hey Bella" Emmet said in the back next to Alice.

"Hi" I said shy "Wow he know I exist" I thought and was surprised that he was smiling.

Next to the sink was Dr Cullen, I was so mesmerized of what they looked like in the light

I didn't realize that they were cooking at first.

"Hello Bella" He said with a warm smile

"Hi, uhm ,is it Dr Cullen or Mr Cullen?" I asked polietly

"Carlisle, please" he said.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked them letting go of my hand.

"Cooking silly" Alice told him

"We finally get to use the kitchen for the first time" Carlisle filled in.

"Bella" Said a voice behind me .I turned around and there she was.

"Hi I'm Esme" she said with a dazzling smile. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever

seen In my life. She looked like a Old-Hollywood moviestar straight from the forties only

ten times better Rosalie and Alice were beautiful but they didn't have her face of a more mature woman. Her fashion was straight from the fifties. and I thought that it must have been her favorite decade.

"Hi" I responded trying my best not to drop my jaw as she smoothly walked passed us.

"We are making Italiano for you ,I hope you're hungry" She said in a dancing soft voice.

"Uhm yeah" I said. I put in to a haze of how beautiful they all were.

"Rose" Esme said .From the other angle Rosalie appeared with a bored face with Edward behind her, he whispered something to her very quick and then looked at me.

"Hello, Bella" He said and smiled"

"Hi" I said I watched them put it all together, frying,chopping, pouring.

I knew that they lived together but now that I got to see it I actually believed it.

"Give this to Bella" Esme ordered and gave Rosalie a glass of what looked like lemonade.

She took the glass and walked over to me and Jasper she held it for a while before

reaching it out for me slowly, I took it. She took a big step back and opened her mouth.

"So are we not gonna talk about this?!"

"Talk about what?" Carlisle asked.

"That her being here could be a danger to all of us" She responded calmly.

"I have not said anything to anyone" I insured her

"She wouldn't do that Rose" Carlisle said and walked up to us. Esme joined him holding a

big bowl of salad and cheese.

"Rose sort of got a point, I mean this is new" Emmet continued

"Well ok you have not said anything yet but what could happen in the future?"

"Ask Alice" I said and a chuckle broke out and they were all kind of turned away from Rosalie to hide it .I Iooked at Jasper who broke in to a chuckle aswell, I didn't even have time to react before I heard a loud smashing sound.

Terrefied I looked at what it was and found the bowl in small peices all over the floor.

I looked at Esme's face who was a reflection of my own shock but she was not looking at the floor neither was Carlisle they were all looking at Jasper another few seconds of silence Esme then held a hand over her mouth and smiled.

"What was that?" Alice whispered , .I looked over at Jasper that stood there everybody else took a closer look.

"Your starring" He said with a wide smirk

"Sorry sweetheart its just that, we have known you for around sixty years but never seen you.."

"Smile" Rosalie filled in. She took a deep breath looked at us both then she nodded and walked away.I followed her with my eyes and behind me I heard Esme

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella, let me just clean up" She said.

"No, I compleatly understand"I told her

"Come Bella I will show you the rest of the house" Jasper said and softly pulled my arm.

"Ok , we will have dinner ready" Esme said. We had barely left before

they started the chatter "Oh my god!" "I know "Did you see!?" "How could I have missed!?"

"So funny..." I followed Jasper up another staircase

"Well that was uncomfortable" He said

"Maybe a little but it was nice too" I said

"Well I suppose so"He said and shrugged his shoulders. Had he really never even smiled before?So what he said about that I had changed him was really true.

"This is my room" He said and opened a door. Inside was a huge bookcase full of books that took up half the room I could smell how old they were before I saw them.

It was small and cosy.

"No bed?" I asked as I stepped on the carpet

"No sleep remember"He said behind me.

"I feel weird stepping on this with my shoes on is it ok to take them off?"

"Sure" He said and took the glass of lemonade out of my hand and put it on a desk.

Behind me Alice flew in with a plate and put it next to the glass.

"We hope you'll love it" She said and dance out closing the door behind her.

It looked really good I took a sip of the lemonade and it was like drinking happiness.

I took my fork about to take the first bite I recalled what Charlie was eating and then I got reminded of Billy Black's face.

"Whats wrong?" Jasper asked me

"Nothing to worry about" I said and took the bite.


	5. Chapter 5

Esme

As I finished my meal and looked up I saw that Jasper was a bit unsure of what to do.

It struck me that this may very well be the first time he ever been with a girl he liked.

"Maybe you could show me some parts of the house" I suggested and his face had a hint

of relief

"Yes, uhm this way"

We left his room and he took me in to a room that that looked like a study

"This is Carlisle's home office"

"Oh nice"I said and bit my lip

"Downstairs is equipment and tools to actually perform surgery"

"Like just in case?"

"I guess so" He said and led me forward "That's Emmet and Rosalie's room

and that Edward and Alice's ,Here is a study" we walked into a room full of books and things from all over the world.

In a glass case were at least fifteen different butterflies and next to it were other insects and hand written notes.

"Wow" I whispered

"From our travels" He said and got close to me. I looked at a picture on the wall of two birds.

"Wait Isn't those passenger pigeons?" I asked and took a closer look.

"They are" Jasper replied behind me.

"I remember my mom told me about them, they are extinct, right?

"Yes they are and so are these" He nodded to another picture I walked up to

it . In it was a black and white picture with Carlisle and Esme.

Close to them were what looked like lions with stripes but they were not bigger than a dog.

"Tasmanian Tiger" Jasper whispered to me.

"So all these animals on the wall are extinct?"

"Most of them are some are just rare, Its mostely from Carlisle and Esme's travels.

But that picture of the tiger is one that Alice took back in the seventies.

As I looked at it I felt a sense of blankness. My high school friend had traveled

to the other side of the world to take a picture of a tiger the same year my

mom turned five. I tried to shake off the feeling before he felt it. A question crossed my mind instead

"Wait how do you travel , I mean the sun must be.."

"Rain season" He replied quickly.I felt dumb and rolled my eyes at myself .I took a look at

some of the sculptures that were behind glass,some of them were body shaped.

"Nice sculptures I said" and pointed at the ones made out of dark wood.

"They are from Africa it said that they are supposed to bring fertility"

I looked down and smiled . A small knock was heard on the door and Esme walked in.

She looked at the fertility statues and then smiled ironically.

"Ah those,well they knew something" She said and looked at my face and read my curiosity.

"You know vampires can never have children, we are frozen wich means nothing can grow

and that's why we don't age" She looked at me for a response

"Oh" I said and nodded. She walked passed us and looked at a painting I realized was her.

"Never babies either ?" I asked and regretted it straight away. She looked at the statues and to my surprise responded calmly.

"I was married once,it was a horrible marrige he was abusive to me .I never wanted to marry him in the first place but my parents forced my got drafted to world war one which made it easier for a while. A small part of me wished that he would not return"

But he did and a few months later I became pregnant. I had to run away. I didn't want my child to grow up in such a dangerous home. I became a school teacher, temporarily fulfilling my childhood dream. My son was then born in 1921.I was a mother on my own but I was happy, unfortunately, my son died two days after his birth in lung fever." I saw how her perfect posture sunk a bit.

"Oh Im so sorry I can't imagen" I whispered.

"I felt like I didn't have a reason to live so I jumped off a cliff" I turned to Jasper who gave me a look .She looked at us and read my face.

"Oh did he tell you that?" She asked softly

"No he said you fell"

"You are too kind sweetheart but the truth is always better" She gave him a smile and continued.

"Then Carlisle found me and cared for me we had met once before and well it was love at first pain as the venom takes over is beyond undescribable but I was already in great pain from the fall, I barely felt any difference. Her eyes were distant as she spoke and then she came back to us.

"Sorry thats enough storytelling for one day I guess". She walked over to the door.

"Welcome Bella,truly" She said and smiled warmly and walked out. It warmed me and I could not help to smile myself. I felt Jaspers breath down my neck .

"So is there somewhere else you could show me? I asked and turn to him he thought for a while and then he smiled.

"Yes, there is a place"

He took my hand and surprisingly led me downstairs to leave the house.

"Where are we going"? I asked amused

"You will see" in three seconds he had my shoes and then he handed me my coat.

I put it on and prayed not to trip-over and fall on my face.

He took my hand and we walked out of the house, we took a left and started walking

through some trees into the woods.

"I hope that Esme's story didn't make you uncomfortable?" he asked

"Oh no , I mean it was a sad story" I said and we walked slowly up a small hill.

"Yes ,We all have sad stories and we usually don't share them"

"Yeah I guess those are hard to share"I said we walked in silence for a minute or two.

I looked at his face and saw that he was thinking about something.

"I know she felt something in a sence, she only leaves the house

to hunt and I think you are the first new person she has met in thirty years."

My eyebrows went up in response.

"Really? Don't vampires have friends" I asked '

"No , vampires are cruel and are usually not in a big group, there is is one other family like

ours up in Alaska and as far as we know they are the only other group of vampires that

owns a house." I thought to myself that the vampire life must be sort of lonely and hard

but it must have perks my head I kept seeing Esme smiling while holding a baby.

We kept walking in silence for a minute until he broke it

"Jump up" he said. Automatically I jumped up and closed my undescribable feeling of floating through the air made me peek with one was something I immediately regretted it was too fast for my eyes to grasp but it was still beautiful. I closed them again and then I heard him speak again

"We are here" he said in a whisper. I had not even noticed that he had stopped.

I jumped down and stepped to stand beside him,I immediately understood why he had whispered. Infront of us was a small meadow. It was not much bigger than a backyard the grass and bushes made my mind slip to Alice in wonderland.

Foggy mist was floating over our heads and small flowers were spread evenly on both sides.

"I found one time by mistake" he said . He gently took my hand and led me forward into it.

"You are hidden here" I said

"What do you mean?" He asked and looked at me

"You can't find this place unless you know exactly where it is" I said and turned to him.

He nodded and in that exact moment a small ray of sunshine hit his face and made it sparkle.

He looked warmly into my eyes,He was so beautiful My knees gave in and I started moving down he followed my movement we were now laying in the meadow.

I couldn't feel the ground even though I was laying on it but I didn't care.

A small euphoric feeling started rising up inside me and I allowed it to take over.

I had no sense of reality now I was completely lost in in the beauty of the meadow but mostly the beauty of him, Jasper.

It was so enchantingly beautiful my eyes wouldn't been surprised if fairies appeared and danced above us.

I closed my eyes and and thought back to this guy i had a crush on two years ago ,but that and this

was not the same thing at all. I felt him slipping under my shoulder and pulling me close to he softly kissed my forehead with his cool lips in that moment I lost time and .He softly kissed my forehead with his cool lips in that moment I lost time and place."If ever I would die let it be here" I thought.

A shiver woke me I was pretty sure i had not fallen asleep.I sit up and for a second I was surprised I was not in my was not a dream, and neither was he.

"This is too much" I said and shook my head

"What do you mean?" he asked and got up to sit next to me.

"All these feelings, You knock me out" I said with a smirk

"Well I know the feeling well" he said and repsonded with a smirk back.

"Can't you shut it off for both of our sakes?" And said and looked straight at him.

"No, besides I don't want to" he said with glowing eyes.

I saw something moving in his hair and realized it was my hand. I moved it down to his cheek. I had been around this boy for months and I still couldn't take in the fact that "yes"he did actually look like this.

He closed his eyes and my hand pushed back his hair revealing more of his perfect face. He was cold but I didn't really feel it. I was happy that his eyes were closed so I could have quality time with just the face without the distraction. My hand went down his face again and I put my finger across his perfct lips. Before I realized we were kissing.

We whent down again kissing with great passion. My fingers went through his hair and his hand were held on my lower back. I stopped for a second i met his eyes burning with desire and then started kissing his neck. He made a small growling sound he then put his lips on my cheek and went down and then froze. A flash and he was gone.

I sat and waited for what felt like five minutes before he returned. He took two small steps at the edge of the meadow.

"You could be the end of us both" He said in a low voice

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I kill I can't live without you so I" He looked like he had a deep thought then dropped it and walked up to me. "Come I will take you home,Its not safe at dark"

"Ok" i responded and took his hand and jumped up.

Back at Charlies house he dropped me of at the same spot as that time I got lost.

I saw that Billy's car was gone so it was just to go in without a problem.

"Don't look worried" He said and interrupted my thought.

"Im not" I said and starred at my feet.

" I can not express the words for how regretful i feel for what happened, its just that its,hard"

" I know" I said and gave him a understanding look.

"I love you" he said and leaned in

"I love you t.." My response was interupted with his kiss. He stepped backwards arms behind his back gave a nod and then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?" Bella did you hear what I just said?! Jessica shouted across the table.

"Hm yeah oh my gosh" I said with the worst acting effort of my life . We were sitting in the cafeteria and Jessica kept talking about herself and Mike who sat with the guys at another table .I sat not paying attention but looked at her and nodded when it looked like Angela did.

I repeatedly glanced at Jasper who sat with the Cullens at their usual spot.I was not sure why I didn't sit with them since I so badly wanted to.

"So, are you excited about the dance?" Jessica asked me.  
"Well she's not going" Angela replied.

"I don't know" I said and did my best not to look in his direction.

"Well its next week and the theme is casino" Jessica said with a huge grin

The girls chattered on and I sat and thought back to how it was in the beginning and how difficult it had been for me and Jasper to get to this good place. It didn't make a whole lot of sense that we didn't sit next to each other and I decided that this was the last time without him.

School ended and I was walking across the parking lot with Jasper next to me.

He opened the door to my truck and gave a small nod to the rest of the Cullens.

I tossed my bag inside and turned to him and saw him looking at the clouds.

"What?" I asked curious

"There is a thunderstorm coming" He replied with an exciting smirk. I was pretty sure I had

never seen him actually excited before and was taken a bit off guard.

"Ok, is there something special about thunderstorms?" I asked trying to read him.

"Yes, I wanna show you,tonight," he said with a spark in his golden eyes.

"Tonight? yeah sure" I said and got in on the passenger side, there was no point to argue he was driving period.

We sat in silence on they way home I heard rumbles but didn't see any lightning when I looked the window.

Jasper made a small growl as he pulled up to my house. In front of it in Charlie's spot stood an old

Toyota that looked the porch were Jacob and Billy 's Face turned to stone the second he saw who was driving.

"This is out of line " Jasper said in a strong whisper as he killed the engine.

"He has come here to talk to Charlie" I whispered as if they could hear me.

"He's not happy at all, the boy seem embarrassed." He said and looked at nothing.

"Let me handle this" to my surprise he agreed with me and nodded.

"Be careful I don't think the child knows"He Told me, I looked out the window to see what damn child he was talking about before realizing it was Jacob he ment.

"Uh, his like our age " I said with a smile.

"Right" He replied without looking at me.

"How much does Billy really know?"

"Everything" He said and turned to me.

"Like _everything_ ,everything?"I asked and tried to hide my shock. He nodded and before I knew

it I was out of the car.

"Hey guys" I said as happy as I could. To y surprise they didn't answer and Bily's eyes were still on my truck. I walked up to te staircase and pulled back my hoddie before Billy responded.

"Hello, Bella" The way he said it and the creepy way his eyes looked at me made me think of a horror movie in wich his head would spin around.

"Charlie is not here yet, come inside,I insist" I said with a fake smile and opened the door.

I looked around to wear I could put down my back-pack. When I turned around I was glad to see

Jacob pushing his father in even tho it look he was about to protest.I quickly closed the door behind them.

"Here"Jacob said and gave me a brown paperbag

"It's fishfrye" Billy said with less intensity then before.

"Oh more fish" I mumbled as I steped in the kitchen to put it in the fridge.

"Jacob , will you look in the car for that pitchure of your sister when she graduated college?"

"Uh ,why?" Jacob asked looking confused. Billy sat and starred right at me.

"Well I don't know I tought I could show the Swans!" He answered still starring .

Jacob gave me shy look before opening the door and walk out to the car.

"What do you want Billy?" I asked.I was suprised I dared to ask ,and in that tone, it was almost as if someone else said it. Billy looked surprised too.

"Bella,Charlie is a good friend of mine"

"Yes" I said and hinted that I wanted him to get to the point.

"I care about you both.I know its not any of my buissines but I want whats best for you and I know that that Cullen boy is not..

"Not what?And you are right its not any of your buissiness."I felt attacked and uncomfortable.

"The Cullens are not a good family Bella." He said looking more concerned now.

"Why not? The are not hunting on your land,I don't think I have heard that they have broken any rules of the deal that was made" I said in a controlled voice. Billys jaw was dropped for a second.

"You seem very informed, about the Cullens" He said and swallowed

"Yes , As you know I have been to their house and they showed me their long history over the last hundred years, Neither you or anybody else can stop me if I would join them.

They are not that bad its not like the drink the blood from humans.."I couldn't find it" Jacob said as he stumbled back in . Billys face turned white and starred out in to nothing.

"Dad?" Jacob Billy could bearly blink before Charlie bursted through the door.

"Well well well! What do we have here!?" He said with a smile and put a case of beer next to

my back looked up at me as if he knew that Billy had tried to warn me about the Cullens but he couldn't quite understand why his dad was the one in shock.

"Hello in ghost town anybody home?" Charlie asked us.

" Hi dad!They just came over with fish"I said with a forced smile.

"Well that was nice" Charlie said and looked at Billy who look liked he had been turned in to stone.

I didn't kow what came over me, it was like a fire inside me that burned,that was not like me at all Im shy , but it was a side I had seen many times in my mom.

"And Billy came to talk to me about the Cullens"I said quickly. " _Since when have I ever been like mom?"_ Now all the cards were on the table and Jacob looked like he wanted to die.

"Ok?"Charlie said and turned to Billy.

"I-was just explaning that she might concider getting to know someone else." Now Billy looked embarrassed.

"Well as I see it the Cullen kid has been nothing but good to Bella."

"Ok" Billy said in almost a whisper. Charlie spoke in a stronger tone.

"I don't know the Cullens but Im sure she knows them better then the both if us."

"Yes ofcorse, lets go " Jacob opened the door and then they were gone.

"I'll be back" Charlie said and walked out.

I was happy he had come home, I took the beer and put them in the fridge.

Oddly enough it felt like it was the first time my dad had ever really defended me or stood with me like that, I really felt like he was my dad. It is no that we have had a bad relationship we just never really connected untill,now these last months.

My thoughts were interrupted when he came back.

"So are you hungry? he asked

"yes" I said and walked up and gave him a hug.

"Wuh, what was that for? he asked

"For standing up for me and my choices" I sad , he sighed

"Well I just thought it was a bit inappropriate of him"

"Yeah" I responded and walked in to the kitchen to start dinner.I realized that the hug was probbably the first hug since the hug at the airport when I when his friend got killed.

I made a decicion to be a better daughter from now on , and to drop the "Charlie thing"

I was finnishing up the dishes when I remembered that Jasper was going to come over to

do something.

"Uhm dad , Jasper is coming over to go and have some fun"

"What kind of fun?" He aksed sitting at the kitchen table.

"I have know idea,he wouldn't tell me" I said and smiled.

"You really like him dontcha?" He asked with rasied eyebrows

"Yeah he is y boyfriend"

"Well if he makes you happy thats all that matters,and dont worry or think

about Billy black,ok"

"Ok" in that second there was a soft knock on the door. Butterflies rushed in my gut

and I swept over to the door and opened it. There he was the ist beautiful creature on earth

that allt he fuzz was about. He was dressed in a black sports jacket I had never seen before.

"Hello beautiful" he said, my knees gave in and I tripped

"Damn you Cullen" I said trying to hide my blushing face.

"Oh the man of the hour" Dad said behind me.

"Hello sir" Jasper sad and stood up more straight. I sat down to put on my boots

"Bella told me you were going somewhere?" He asked him

"Yes my family and I are gonna play baseball" Jasper replied as I stumbled to my jacket.

"Baseball? Bella is gonna play baseball?" He asked with a smile and looked at me.

"No I just watch, come on lets go" I said and grabbed my boyfriends arm to interrupt the moment.

"You kids have fun" he replied and closed the door behind us.

As we got outside I was a bit surprise to see a large Jeep parked infront of us .I

recognised that it was the one Emmet drove.

"So are we like going in somewhere deep with this?" I joked he gave me a look and just nodded. The car ride was not long, ten minutes out of town Jasper took a right and drove in

on a trail for about mile untill we came to a field. We got out an started walking, Further away I heard somethnig that sounded like a waterfall. I didn't have time to blink before I saw the rest of the Cullens just appear out of nowhere .The moved so fast I nearly fell over in shock.

"Dont worry is my family" Jasper said . The second he said it I was reminded of the other vampires tha had killed the citezens in town.

"Yeah its just us! " Emmet said teasingly before being showed to the side by Rosalie that looked at me like I was dirt under a shoe.

"Omg this is going to be so much fun! " Alice said in a tingle ten inches from my face.

"Bella, you look a little pale"Esme said and gave me a hug .she took me in the arm and led

me to a spot were Edward and Carlisle set up and got ready.

"You can judge Bella with me , see if you see anything I miss" Esme whispered.

"Rose is first " She said and made a small hand gesture. I glanced at her Hollywood-movie

face and her beauty was breathtaking! My ears hurt I looked up and Rosalie was already running.

"Now I understand why you need the thunder" I said as I registered what was I thought.

"In or out Bella? "Esme asked with Rosalie on the ground.

I glanced at Jasper who nodded to the side.

"Out" I responded and my eyes was met by Rosalies glare of fury.

Next up was Carlisle Alice who were the pitcher gave a small nod and tossed it.

I covered my ears this time but it was still as loud as Rosalie's.

Edward and Emmet ran in to eachother and it sonded like a wrecking ball through a building.

Jasper was up next he hit the ball and took off.

"He is left handed.."

"Yes " Esme replied with a smile

"How the hell on earth did I not notice that before" I sad in true shock." _Maybe since I usally_

 _look at his beautiful face "_. I thought. I was filled with excitment, I had never felt exited about sport befrore. I realized that it was probbably what my mom was doing right now and got a home run and couldn't help to have huge grin on my face.

"STOP!" Alice yelled. My jaw dropped I had never thought her voice was capable

of sounding so piercing. Six seconds and all the Cullens had surrounded me.

"The nomads are coming" Alice said to Jasper and then looked at me.


	7. Chapter 7

One by one the Cullens surrounded me and Jasper . Emmet and Carlisle got in the front.

Alice and Edward looked as if they were trying to predict where they were coming from.

"East" The both said at the same time. Jasper turned to me

"I can not begin to express my regret of bringing you here" He said and had a face expression I had never seen before, fear. I turned to look in the same direction as the others.

A sound that mad me think of an animal was heard under the thunder and there they were.

Over on the other side of the field It looked like a fire had been lit but in the way it moved

i soon realized it was a woman's hair.

Three vampires moved towards us in a catlike way two men ,one blonde with shaggy hair

one with black hair and dark skin and a woman with a timeless beauty, she reminded me of those old European paintings of old royals. She had big dark eyes wich was a contras to her pale skin and her hair did really look like fire with is dark orange tone.

I was scared to look in their eyes and looked down and saw that they were all barefoot.

It was odd that such brutal murderers could be so beautiful.

"Well what do we have here?" a voice said. It was the male vampire with dark hair.

"Just a friendly baseball game " Carlise responded. I could not keep my eyes down I had to look up. I was surprised to see how far away they were since it sounded like they were eight feet away.

"Baseball" he said and gave a small smirk and glanced over all the Cullens. The other two stood close to each other being still like statues.

"It's our family tradition we have a permanent residence nearby" Carlisle said.

The vampire walked closer with burning red eyes.

"Oh like we don't know who you are " He said in an accent and with a mocking smile.

"You have heard about us?" Emmet asked quickly. The woman responded.

"We heard word of a coven in the olympic area that live like humans and accociate with them." She talked in a very high soft voice but she looked like she was going to vomit.

"There is another one like this in Alaska ,nou?" The dark skinned male asked.

"Yes" Carlisle said. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"I'm Laurant , this is James and Victoria."

"You have created quite a stur in the area , we would prefer if you would take you hunting somewhere else " Carlisle spoke

"Oh really?" James commented. Laurent got even closer now

"I have one question for you, if you are not hunting the blood of humans, why did you bring

a snack?" His red eyes turned to me piercing right through me. ..Carlisle" he said and gave a small smile. Deep growls came from all the Cullens, the other two took Laurrent's sides.

"You thougt we wouldn't notice?I could smell her from across the field" James said.

"The girls is with us" Carlsile said

"What?" Jasmes whispered. His face gave a frown as he faught his anger, he looked deeply offended.

"You are truly a dissapontment to our kind, if Voultori could see you now" Laurent said.

"Take Bella away from here Jasper" Carlisle demanded. Jasper took my arm and led me.

"Bella!" James gasped. It whent very fast after that "No!" Edward yelled.

Jasper lifted me up without warning and started running. Behind us I saw James run after us he got away from Edwards grip with an inch. Victoria grabbed Rosalie and swung her on

Esme and the both fell on the ground. Laurent hit Carlisle and then Emmet in the same blink. Alice flew after me and Jasper to stop James but so did Edward and Victoria.

Victoria Slammed Edward to the side and then jumped above Alice and attacked her from flew ontop of her and a few of them were none of it stopped the fact that James was just behind us .The panic I felt was beyond excrusiating.

"I'm sorry" Jasper stopped but i continued and flew into a bush.

They were all fighting at an incredible speed but the problem occurred to me that the other

vampires were somehow a bit faster. Could it be because of their different diet? Their

thirst had always been completely satisfied. James kicked Jasper to the side and he flew right into Emmet. his eyes were burning with grand desire.

"Hello Bella don't worry you will satisfy me in the way you are supposed to" he jumped up

grabbed my leg but Carlisle grabbed his arm. James gave out a earth-shattering roar as loud as the thunder and a crushing pain came over my entire leg.I had no strength to try and sit up before I knew it my face was against the cold grass.I saw Laurent in the grip of Edward and Emmet but he broke free and started running in the opposite direction.

"Laurent!" Victoria yelled at full force. Her being distracted gave Rosalie the window to kick her in the gut and she flew a few feet away. Alice broke of James' arm and Jasper had his head in his grip and ripped it off his shoulders.

"No!" Victoria screamed turned and ran off.

"After her!" Emmet ,Edward ,Rosalie and Esme took off at an impressive speed.

"Bella can you hear me!?" Alice asked.

"Start a fire!" Carlise said behind her.I couldn't speak I could barely breathe the pain was burning.

"Carlisle she's badly hurt"Alice said in a devastating tone.

" Jasper do not breathe you have to run away" Jasper's face turned and he ran up but Alice stopped him. Carlisle touched by leg and I felt a deeper pain.

"No jazz listen, listen! It's just a little, blood." She turned to us with fear and sadness.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered, a blink and they were both whent black.

" _Death is peacefull,easy,life is harder.."_

"Bella"I heard the voice say my name through the fog in my head and I immediately started crying softly.

"Mom?" I said,I felt her smell.

"Oh Bella"She responded I opened my eyes and saw her right infront of me.

"Youre here" Is said a bit surprised

"Yes of course sweetheart, your dad is down in the cafeteria and Phill is right outside."

"How did you get here?" I asked

"Your dad called me about the accident, when I arrived yesterday you still had not woken up."Oh Bella so you were climbing a big rock? And then fell and hurt your head and got your leg broken"She said and gave a sigh. As she kissed my forehead it came over me like a tide wave of what really happened. I remember it all, Jacobs story ,Billy's words, the funeral and the attack.

"Were is Jasper?" I asked.

"He is asleep in the chair over there" My mom said and nodded in his direction.

With his eyes closed, it took be back to that time in the meadow. I could not believe that he was real ,seeing him in the chair confirmed again it was not all a dream.

"He has never left your side" She whispered to me. As she leaned back and got up I smelled something different.I turned my head to the left and saw a gigantic bucket of my favorite flowers.

 _Alice_.

"Jasper , shes awake"My mom said as she touched Jaspers shoulder. He opened his eyes and they quickly met mom left the room and It was just us . His face was dreadful.

"Now I feel what you feel." I said and felt my throat drying up. A flash and a straw was on my lips and opened my mouth and took a big sip of water. He put the cup down and then sat down on the chair rigt next to me.

"I am so sorry Isabella" He said and took my hand.

"You saved my life" I said

"No I put you in danger,as a good sold.."He stopped himself and closed his eyes.

"I put myself in danger, Im stubborn at times,I'm a virgo" a small low chuckle was heard as I looked up but his face turned serios again.

"Bella I want you too go with your mom and live with her so I can't hurt you anymore"

The thought of being way from him made my hear start pounding faster

"What!? ,no, I can't go I need to be here"

"Its whats best"

"Staying here with you and being around your family is what I want,its what I told Billy what I will tell annyone" I said with a strict voice. He got quiet.

"As you wish"he said

"Great" I said awkwardly

"Can I ask you something?" he said and looked at me

"Yes"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes,but i cant dance even if I could" I said and looked at my leg.

"It would be with a great honor" He said and kissed my hand.

A hectic knock was heard on the door

"Is my dad" I said and took a deep breath. Jasper's lips turned in to my favorite smirk.

"What?"I asked

"Its not your dad"he said and got up to the door.I was a bit confused.

"Are you ready?"he asked.I nodded and the door flew open and the first thing I saw was all pink.

"Oh My God! Bella!" Jessica yelled and a "get well soon teddybear" flew in my face.

"Hi!What should I do with the flowers?" Angela asked as they stormed in.

"Put them next to..jesus christ!" "he is not here" I said "Are those flowers from "Gardenia"

I know its super expenise there, what a way to show of"she continued.

"Hello!Bella is so worth it and they are probably from her boyfriend"Angela said with a smile.

"Well that family got money" Jessica spit out.

"Actually is Boyfriends sister" I said and tried to sit up.

"The weird one or the bitch one?" Jessica asked"aow !" she squealed as Angela pinched her.

"It is so good to see you" She said and gave me a hug. Jessica opened a pen

"The guys wanted to come to but we didn't let them! In the bag there is a whole bunch of movies ,I picked out Titanic and Notting Hill then ,she was all like'Maybe Bella don't like that'

so I put some other stuff there too like Jurassic park or whatever" she started writing on the cast.

"Thanks" I said

"Do you even have dvd player in this room? She asked after she had written Jes.."Maybe we

could call like a hot doctor to fix it for us" She said and winked at me and Angela.

It was good to see them.

We arrived in his car and people were staring at my leg and not at my face for once as I got out. Alice had "loaned" me the dress and we both pretended sha had not bought it the previous day. Dad had taken a picture of us outside the house to send to mom.

Her orders of corse.

I died of embarresment as Jasper practicly lifted me inside to take the prom photo.

"Smile" a flash and a excited Anglea popped up behind the camera."You look great bella"

"Wow I had no idea you were such a talanted actress" I said and she just rolled her eyes.

Inside blue lights were dancing across the floor and ballons were everywhere I waved to

Jessica and Mike that were standing next to a table getting drinks.

"You don't think this is as afwull as you told me"He said. A slow song started.

"Its not fair that you always know. Im somwhat surprised" I said and tried not to blush.

"May I have this dance?" He asked and had his arm behind his back.

"Yes" I responded and remembered I had seen Jack do that when hes waiting for Rose.

"I am so happy I didn't loose you" He whispered to me

"So am I ,Im happy that I stayed" I said.

"And in the end I'm glad I protected you from this life"He said in a low tone

"Well I'm in it right now" I said. He stopped dancing me and looked in my eyes.

"What?" I asked concerned. He looked away for a second and then back at me.

"This life is not one to wish for" he said now I was really confused.

"What do you mean? I asked.

"The vampire that attacked you didn't just hurt you he bit you" as he said it i looked down on my wrist.I had to protect you and the life you cherish."

"So you are telling me that right now I could have been a vampire like you?"My words stumbled.

"Yes" He responded and swallowed

"Oh " I gasped

"You are disspleased" he said

"Terribly, I want to be with you forever" I whispered

"I could never let the most beautiful girl I have ever met in all my decades turn in to a monster."He said with a hint of sadness.

"I want to be were ever you are wich is enough,for now"I said his eyes met mine and

he kissed me with great passion before i closed my eyes I could swear I saw something in the distance that looked like

 _fire._

THE END


End file.
